


Pothole Lane

by mitsuboo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hints at felicia/xander, Riches to Rags, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuboo/pseuds/mitsuboo
Summary: "So none of us have jobs, so what?" Xander's voice was laced with reassurance, Leo could recognize it as the tone he used when closing a deal with hesitant businessmen, the voice meant to instill confidence in it's listeners and remind them of who exactly they were doing business with, yet he wouldn't be making those deals any longer, "We'll find them. We all may have to share bedrooms, and there's only one bathroom, yes, but as long as we're all together, we can make this a home."[ In which Garon takes the family's money and runs, leaving the 4 penniless and living in a tiny house among commoners ]





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hi !!! This is Leo x Corrin btw, I know it doesn't mention that in the about but yes it is that pairing !
> 
> \- There will be no nsfw here 
> 
> \- I'm not sure how long this will be, ngl
> 
> \- I tend to write in Leo's point of view a lot just because he's a big muse of mine, so this will be mainly told in his view 
> 
> \- I PROMISE THIS IS A COMEDY I KNOW IT STARTS OUT KINDA DRAMATIC im a dramatic writer tho, i attempt comedy and it turns into a tragedy smh
> 
> \- I love comments so don't be shy : 3

There are certain things in this world that are valued far greater than life itself.

 

  1. Money
  2. Relationships
  3. Beauty
  4. Materialism
  5. The Jealousy of One's Peers



 

 The Nohrian family had all of these things. When one has everything that is considered far greater than life itself, what does that make their lives? Leo supposed it something like a little girl's cotton candy dream, wishing they were on silk sheets and pretty enough to be a model, rich enough to have the newest technology, loved by everyone and walking down the red carpet in their designer dress. There was a chance Camilla had worn that dress they were even thinking about.

 

  Their money was old, built up over generations and continuing with various business exploits and companies that the head of each branch would open, it was a sort of instilled greed that stuck with every head of the family until their dying day, a love of money was something they were simply born with.

 

  The relationships came in the form of whatever girl Father would make Xander date for publicity, or whatever man Camilla had attracted the attention of. None of these feelings were returned, and oftentimes Xander and Camilla would even be disgusted by their matches, yet the tabloids toted the couples as if they were meant to be the goals of every reader in the little, commoner world. ' _Camilla and So and So, true love?'_ Her laughs were dry and humorless upon reading the titles.

 

  The beauty was something passed through the generations, pale skin and high cheekbones, dark eyes and soft hair. It was like the money, something each member was born with.

 

   The materialism was simply their 8 cars in the driveway - Leo always wondered why they possibly needed 8, at least 5 would do. It was the designer clothes, it was the big house, the jewelry and the never ending credit cards.

 

   The jealousy was the simplest to understand, the one that hurt the most, as if this had materialized as a dagger that would twist and turn in the wound, until finally they were bled dry, empty and alone. It wasn't as if the 4 siblings could help what they had, it wasn't as if they could make it all poof away and be like the rest of the people. They wouldn't know how if they tried.

 

  Elise was a good natured girl, 16 years old and not interested in going out and partying with other snotty kids. She wasn't like them, and this always earned her a pat on the head from Camilla, who _had_ went out and partied like that at her age. Elise was a good girl, yet she was anything but humble. All her bragging was so innocent that one couldn't even truly be annoyed by it.

 

  Leo was the next one in line, accepting this life as it was given to him. He had his library full of first editions and a general lack of communication with other 19 year olds, which was no great situation to be concerned over as he was quite used to entertaining himself. He liked to consider himself closed off, when it was entirely the opposite, in fact. He was rather impulsive with his words, and could get rather passionate about subjects he felt strongly over. With an arrogant streak, the youngest brother was the one most accustomed to the life they lived.

 

  Next was Camilla, with the big vanity of expensive creams and perfumes, her hair piled atop her head and the soft voice as a product of high society conditioning. She was the front leader for the media production of the family, the face that always made the magazines, the one always doing the interviews. She soaked it all up - yet very few who knew her were aware that her real wish was to simply be a wife and _love_ someone. While Leo and Elise were accepting of this life, Camilla had an underlying film of resent towards it all that could only be seen at her most vulnerable - _which was never_.

 

  Xander, lastly, was the most humble. He didn't entirely resent the life, he just had no aim in it. Elise wanted to be a doctor - surprising everybody who heard - and Leo wanted to be a Literature Professor at an Ivy League college, Camilla had her future planned out for her in being a celebrity that did nothing at all besides look pretty, all while Xander had his every move controlled by Garon. He was a businessman, he was the convincing one, the mouthpiece of the real money makers. If one watched closely, they could see a sadness and lack of direction in him. He was the eldest, the world resting on his shoulders was the life he had to live up to.

 

  The eldest in question had been avoiding the others like a plague all day, creating a sense of unease that only Camilla and Leo could feel. Elise was entirely oblivious to it as she was engrossed in her game of Animal Crossing on her pink DS, nose scrunched up tight as she leaned in and glued her eyes to the screen. Camilla usually busied herself with something in her room, or out with friends gracing the outside world with her presence, yet today she had chosen to stay home and park herself in a chair with her younger siblings. While she looked languid, Leo could sense her anxiety in her utter lack of business. Camilla was always busy - when she wasn't, there was something entirely wrong.

 

  The youngest brother was simply on his phone reading an article he would use in an essay for class, quickly screenshotting every part that interested him for future reference. He was always such a good boy, always studying, even enduring back problems throughout high school due to the excessive amounts of books he had to carry. Now in his first year of college, the books only grew, almost as high as his competitive spirit had gone. His need to be top in the class was nearly consuming, something Camilla often expressed concern over. He never quite went out, never had much free time to do something he enjoyed, apparently this was ' _unhealthy_ '. Leo wasn't convinced, he felt just fine.

 

  Yet it was obvious Camilla didn't feel as fine. Noticing this, he looked up from his phone to raise a blond brow at her, watching her fingers tap on the side of the chair, "Everything okay?"

 

  "Just fine," She was alert, at least, not entirely lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed once more, "Xander's been in his office all day."  
 

  Xander's office was on the second floor, 4th door down the left side of the hallway, and always closed. The door was mahogany, dark, and worked as the barrier between him and the rest of the world. Leo wasn't sure if he went into his office to simply work, or to be away from the world. Whatever it was, everybody knew to leave him alone when that door was closed. "He usually doesn't work that much when Father isn't around," He agreed, "I suppose he must've gotten hit with something big."

 

  Camilla shrugged, the side of her loose sweater slipping down her shoulder to reveal several straps underneath. Even when disheveled, she was still pretty. "I'm not sure, I brought him a tray of tea earlier, but Felicia tells me when she came to collect it, everything was untouched."

 

  "He's busy," Leo observed as he turned his attention back to his phone screen, "That's normal."

 

  "Not entirely. This is just odd."

 

  He supposed the general air about the family today was uneasy, besides the ever cheerful Elise. Yet even at one point did she express a bit of concern for Xander not coming out of his office. He hadn't been at breakfast, nor had he been at lunch. Even when entirely too busy, he would set aside time to eat a meal with his siblings. He was distant and stern, yet nobody could ever say he didn't care about them. They wouldn't dare.

 

  There were moments in time that would always be so stark, so clear, imprinted on Leo's memory like a tattoo. It was odd that talking about Xander seemed to finally summon him from his office, yet the rushed and heavy footsteps were starkly clear in his mind as he watched his brother turn the corner from the hallway and enter the den with a tired, agitated face. He would remember this, he would remember the dark circles under his brother's eyes, the impatience in his entire demeanor as he stopped at the head of the room. On the other side of it, Camilla turned her head towards him and lit up with a soft smile as a greeting.

 

  That smile of hers lasted for exactly 2 seconds. "Camilla," Her name was a snap, the crack of a whip. Her eyes cutting across the room at the eldest brother was an equally sharp whip crack in return, a non-verbal warning for Xander to keep it respectful. He received the message and sighed, "I apologize for the attitude. But there's something we must discuss. _Now._ "

 

  If he was _announcing_ something that needed to be discussed in front of the whole family, then it must include the younger siblings as well. To say this in front of them and then refuse to discuss it with them was merely teasing and cruel, at least in their minds. Leo leaned against the arm of the sofa with a balled up fist against his cheekbone, and Elise's eyes shot up from the screen of her DS. Camilla had strewn her long legs over the arm of the chair as she pulled purple hair away from her neck and looked at Xander with impassive eyes, "Then discuss, brother."

 

 This was accompanied by the younger siblings looking at him, eyes watching as if to say ' _yes brother, discuss'_.

 

  The air grew still. The eldest was hesitating to even say anything, as if he had to consider saying this outloud for the whole family to hear, which in itself was an oddity. Nobody kept secrets here, yet it seemed as if the exception would be made on this sunny, summer day in the den of their childhood home, where the ghosts of this moment would forever haunt the air. Finally, he spoke, "I'm sorry, but this must stay between Camilla and I. It's very important."

 

  "I wanna know!" Elise cried as she shot up from the couch and discarded her portable game. She ran up to Xander and wrapped her stick thin arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest, "You can't keep secrets! We're a family! Family doesn't keep secrets!"  
 

  This seemed to make Xander tense. Despite the obvious stiffness in his posture and the shudder of worry that shook him, he pulled lightly on one of her pigtails to catch her attention, smiling down at her comfortingly, "That's right, we _are_ a family, and we must stick together. You'll know in due time."  
 

  Leo clicked his phone off and stood up from his chair. He fancied himself Elise's entertainer - though as a baby, he treated her like a nuisance, frequently making her fetch him things like a dog and then hiding when she went off to go get it. Leo always did feel a little more appreciated when he could successfully distract Elise from bothering the older siblings when they were busy. With his hands behind his back as he strode up to Elise, he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's probably just some boring scandal or business deal, let's go for a walk, we can get coffee."  
 

  She cried triumphantly as she dislatched herself away from Xander, wrapping her hands around Leo's arm. Xander sent him an appreciative, tired smile, "I promise I'll tell you after Camilla and I are done discussing it."

 

 Leo gave an eye roll, "Yes, I'm just dying to hear how the stocks are doing, brother.  
  
 As Camilla walked up, Xander frowned at that. There was a shot of guilt in his heart at his sardonic reaction, yet he ignored it and began to lead Elise, who hung off his arm, away from the two. Leaving the room, he could hear a heavy sigh from the oldest, and a murmur of reassurance from Camilla. It was merely a gut feeling, a shimmer of intuition, but Leo felt entirely uneasy.

 

 He walked out of the house, dodging maids with Elise in tow as they made their way down the long front drive. Behind him, the house was a modern day castle. It was stone, grey and imposing much like Garon. Green ivy crawled up the sides in it's desperate attempt to engulf the building, the world itself. Leo always would wonder if he could climb down the ivy and trellises safely, if he had friends maybe he would use it to sneak out at night, steal away into the darkness and go cause trouble like those 19 year olds on television shows. He didn't know whether to call them stupid, or to be envious.

 

  The driveway was a u-turn, with a small pond resting in the middle of it. As a baby, Elise had to be pulled out of the water several times, she always wanted to dive under it and find any treasures that might reside under it's murky, moss covered depths. Xander reassured her that there were _no treasures_ under that pond, yet behind him Camilla's lips would upturn into a secretive smile. She knew the truth. The pond was a treasure trove of old jewelry, put there by Camilla herself. They were her mother's - Leo caught her throwing them into the water one day, and earned merely an innocent smile and the explanation of, "She needs to sleep with the fishes." He had no idea what that meant, being about 7 years old at the time, with her mother having left Garon over a decade ago. Camilla was always an odd one.

 

  Several cars were parked in the driveway. As Leo and Elise walked by, he reached out a pale hand and drug two fingers over the black hood of his BMW. If he stopped and looked, he could see his reflection staring back at him in the hood. Elise saw the movement and smiled, "I want a pink barbie jeep."  
 

  He furrowed his brows, "You don't even like Barbie much."

 

  "Doesn’t mean I don't want one," She puffed out one cheek like a child, "I'll talk to father at dinner tonight and ask for one."

 

  Garon had been gone for a week now. He usually was at every family dinner religiously, an outward show of his dedication to his children, giving absolutely nothing to the maids for them to gossip and titter about. Yet now, the chair at the head of the table was empty, pushed against the surface of it as if it had never been pulled out before. The sight of it unnerved Leo, but he was coming back tonight, and life would restore itself as per usual.

 

  "Don't bother him, he'll probably want to sleep, jet lag always effects him so badly." He sighed.

 

  Elise stuck out her tongue, "Don't boss me around."  
 

  Leo certainly _would_ boss her around. Right now, there was no Camilla, and no Xander. He was the boss here, even if it was just for a few minutes as they left their property and walked to the high end coffee shop waiting for them around the corner. They always did know what the siblings wanted, it was often that Xander would rush in and grab breakfast and an unsweetened black coffee before running off to the office. Leo always ordered something sweet, lots of whipped cream and caramel drizzle topping it, but it would be called out as a black coffee by his request - always earning a smirk from the barista or a laugh from Elise as she teased him about covering up his love for sweet, frilly drinks. Yet, to the rest of the world, there was simply a black coffee under that lid.

 

  As the two siblings acquired their drinks and began their trek back to the house, Leo's gut feeling only grew worse. "Do you really think it's just an update on the stock market?" Elise had to ask.

 

  "Probably," He took a breath, "We can't overthink things, Camilla would get onto us for getting anxious over nothing."  
 

  "But what if there's a _reason_ to be anxious?"

 

  "Don't let there be one."

 

  "I can't help it! I can't stop the reason!"

 

  That much was true, and Leo couldn't help the bubble of concern in his own stomach. He was silent as the two walked back through the large gates of the driveway, the stone house in front of them looming intimidatingly. Little did they know, the real terror was waiting inside in the form of _words_ rather than a physical entity.

 

  Leo was drinking his coffee as he stepped back into the den to see Camilla with her head in her hands. It was such a weak, vulnerable position, that Leo was startled upon seeing it. Xander had his hand on her shoulder, his eyes raising to look at the two as they entered.

 

  Elise was the first to react, "W-What's wrong?" She set her coffee cup down and rushed over to her elder sister, small hands resting on Camilla's arm in a comforting movement. Xander merely smiled tiredly down at the youngest.

 

  Leo kept his composure, despite being just as anxious at the scene as his younger sister. He gulped, "The stocks are that bad?"  
 

  Xander's look was grim, unamused, "This isn't a laughing matter, Leo. Take a seat, we- or, uh, _I_ … Have something to tell you."

 

  "I'm quite fine standing, thank you," Sitting would look weak, vulnerable. People always stood when being told bad news, and judging by the heavy atmosphere of the room, this was very bad news. If Leo had known what was coming, he would've memorized every inch of this scene. He would've appreciated the vase of roses nearby, the grand piano he could only be coaxed to play when he was in a particularly good mood, the clean rugs and the smell of this home, this childhood he lived running through these halls. It was like one of those table tricks, grab the edges of the dining cloth and rip it out from under everything - except this would go terribly wrong, and everything on the table would fall and clatter and crash.

 

  Elise hated the wait, "Just say it, father always says to rip it off like a band-aid." She was pleading, her small hand now tangling with Camilla's as she looked up at Xander.

 

 He returned her look, nodding and smiling in agreement, "That's right, yes, but this is a _bout_ Father."

 

  Leo's reaction was immediate, "He's died, hasn't he? That cough finally got to him, o-or someone went after him."

 

  "We aren't the mafia," Xander reprimanded, "No, he's alive. He's _very_ alive, don't worry."

 

   Camilla's shoulders shook, "Just tell them already."

 

  It was as if the eldest was putting it all off in an attempt to ease the pain of it, though it only made the anxiety sky rocket with every second passing. This family never kept secrets, they never fought, they never had any problems. Leo knew that normal families did, there were money problems, aldultery, disciplinary issues. They never had these problems, they never were one of those dramatic families on tv and reality shows. He realized, now, that this meant he had no practice or preparation for when the time for hardships would come.

 

  Rip it off like a band-aid. Just like father always said.

 

  "Father has committed several financial crimes," Xander began heavily, "He's taken every fortune of the family's that we do business with, as well as ours. This means no trust funds, no college funds, and no… home. The house isn't ours anymore, we have a day to move out and find somewhere else to live."

 

  The chaos afterwards was entirely called for, and entirely understandable.

 

  Xander was hit with a flurry of delicate fists upon his chest, courtesy of Elise who was gasping and trying to get his attention by this attack. His eyes widened, and he grabbed her wrists with both hands to look down at her. Her voice was choked up, panicked, "Big brother! You can't let this happen! You're father's business partner, you can stop him!"

 

  "I don't know where he is… Nobody knows, he's on the run."

 

  "You can't let us be homeless… You can't let father not love us like this!"

 

   "He doesn't…" That stumped the eldest, "He doesn't _not_ love us. He's merely corrupted by those stupid associates of his. Iago and Hans, _they're_ the ones who put this idea in his head."

 

  Meanwhile, Leo had finally taken a seat. He took a deep breath and leaned his head onto the back of the couch, eyes open as he looked up at the ceiling and attempted to simply _think_. It wouldn't come to him. He _couldn't_ think. It was merely the fact that his own father had betrayed him, he had ripped out their lives right under them, without anybody even seeing it coming. Just earlier, he was wishing he'd come back. And now? Leo couldn't even go to college, he couldn't even sleep in the bedroom he'd had since he was a child. Did he even appreciate anything he had?

 

  Camilla had finally raised her head and now wrapped an arm around Elise's waist, pulling her away and onto her lap. The youngest was crying, her head in her hands as she attempted to catch her breath with the initial shock of it all. While she was about to have a panic attack, Leo merely locked eyes with Xander.

 

  Xander didn't look back at him. He couldn't keep his gaze, as if the shame of not preventing this was too great. He turned away now, hands laced behind his back as he walked stiffly to the collection of picture frames waiting for him above the fireplace. He grabbed the one of the entire family, the frame black, polished, and the picture one of his favorites. Leo watched him, remembering when it was taken. Just a few years ago, he had been 16, lanky and still growing into himself. It was in front of a black back drop, with Xander standing stiffly in the back and a calm smile radiating towards the camera, Camilla beside him with a manicured hand on his arm, Leo trying to look the part of a fortune heir as he scowled at the camera and stood up straight, and Elise grinning as bright as the sun beside him. That was their family, everything they were displayed in this picture frame for the world to see.

 

  Xander unhooked the back of it and pulled out the photograph, "We can't take much as it's all going to be auctioned off. But anything that's personally ours and that we can carry in our hands, we can take." He folded the photo and slipped it into his pocket, "We'll be okay. I've been looking into some places for us and I have a few in mind. We'll be okay."  
 

  Those words echoed in Leo's mind as he watched his older brother. Elise crying and Camilla's coos of comfort were just background noise. He looked at Xander now, and had to take a deep, steadying breath, "We'll be okay."

 

  "We'll be okay," Camilla brushed Elise's hair back and smiled softly.

 

  "We'll be okay," Elise was the last echo. It all seemed to calm down after that, letting the sound of the ticking grandfather clock nearby be their only noise.

 

  They sat together in the silence, no words needed to express their connection, their strength, and how they would come out of this unbroken.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

  Leo had never ridden on a public bus before.

 

  And he never wants to again.

 

  It was commonplace to see him behind the wheel of his BMW, where he wouldn't allow anyone to eat or smoke inside of, and treated ever so gently as if it was a newborn child. Camilla had a photo of him leaning against the hood, just taken earlier this year. He wore a black sweater, his arms crossed across his chest and a pair of wirey aviators on his face as he sent a condescending smirk towards the camera. While he had his car, there was absolutely no reason in the world to ever ride in a dirty, crowded, public bus.

 

  His eyes were stuck to a piece of fresh, pink gum on the floor in the corner of the metallic siding. With every jolt and turn and stop, he felt as if he might drop everything he held in his lap. And everything he held there happened to be everything he _owned._ Xander sat beside him with an even smaller duffle bag in his own lap, glancing at his younger brother and raising a blonde eyebrow, "Feeling adventurous?"

 

  "Nauseous."

 

  "We'll be okay," He looked out the window, "I just rented out the place last night. It's all ours."  
 

  He glanced at his brother, "Where'd you get the money?"  
 

  "I have some saved up in an account father never knew about. It isn't much, just enough to pay this month's rent and a few expenses."

 

  Of course Xander would think ahead like that. Leo didn't grace him with a reply, instead turning his head away and looking at his sisters across the aisle, both of them now talking in hushed voices to each other. Girls always seemed to be sharing secrets of some kind, and it always bothered him to not know what they were. In his resent, he turned his gaze back and huffed. Xander was taking care of everyone, as he usually did, Camilla and Elise were each other's comfort, and he was here trying to not get trash and gum stuck to his shoe and desperately craving some form of reassurance. And a bowl of stew, that sounded good too.

 

  He only wished to be strong like Xander. He only wished he could be the shining star, for once, the one that's taking care of everything and not needing the help of anybody else. Maybe in this new life, this one that Xander found on 2230 Popperly Lane, he could finally be someone other than himself.

 

  He wondered what kind of name was 'Popperly Lane'. It was sort of silly, popperly was like some name for a quirky middle aged woman, or something deep fried that was never meant to be deep fried usually found in carnivals and fairs. It almost rhymed with 'poverty', making Leo snort at the thought.

 

  An hour passed. A silent, tense hour where Leo gripped the handles of his duffle bag so tightly the white showed through on his knuckles. People came and went as they reached their destinations, and finally after what seemed like forever, Xander finally said words of saving grace, "This is it."

 

  At that, the girls looked up and out the window. Leo perked up and raised his eyes to see out at his new home - ending up entirely, and disappointingly, unimpressed.

 

  It wasn't even a very nice neighborhood. The streets had potholes that the bus bounced and jerked around with, the trees were rather unpruned, and the gutters were filled with trash. But with so little, he supposed this would have to do. As the bus began to slow down, two girls walking languidly down the sidewalk caught his attention.

 

  "Xander, did you park us in hippie hell?"

 

 The eldest furrowed his brows and gathered up his bags, glancing at his little brother with a confused expression, "Excuse me?"

 

  "Those girls," Leo looked back at him, "They're not wearing shoes, what kind of people don't wear shoes?" To emphasize the point, he looked back out the window. One had the longest hair he had ever seen, soft and blue like the water's waves as it brushed around her thighs and legs. She wore a simple white, lace dress - and no shoes. Her companion was less languid, with white hair that was barely tamed by the black headband she wore. Her outfit was a short, black skirt, and a button up blouse - and again, a stark lack of shoes. He furrowed his brow as he looked away, "They can make their own choices in life, I respect that they choose to not wear shoes, but…"

 

  Xander was entirely amused by this, "But what? Afraid their feet will stink? They're probably not even our neighbors, and I don't think they're… uh, hippies."

 

  "A new brand of hipster perhaps…"

 

  "Calm down," He stood up in his seat as Elise and Camilla filed out before him, "I know you're nervous, but at least _try_ to make friends."

 

  Stubborn as always, Leo merely gripped his duffle bag and muttered, "I prefer my friends to wear shoes."  
 

  He quieted down as Xander sent him a warning look. By now, the girls had moved on, away from the bus and still walking in that slow, languid gait down the sidewalk. Leo turned his attention away and began to file out lastly behind his siblings, all the way down the aisle and off the steps of the bus.

 

  Stepping out onto the sidewalk and letting the glass doors slide shut behind him, he took in Popperly Lane in it's full, dirty view.

 

  The houses were generally nice, not falling down upon themselves but desperately needing some organization in the lawn area. One yard would have yellowing grass, while the next was greener. A few of the small houses needed a garden desperately, his new house included. 2230 was small, square, and white. A dirty, eggshell white. The porch needed to be painted, and the siding needed some replacing, but it was still standing, and it was still livable, and this was home now.

 

  There were fences separating each yard, thankfully, but this wasn't enough to keep away nosy neighbors. A white haired, dark skinned man leaned on the peeling fence and grinned as Leo met his eyes. He sent him a polite, shaky smile in return and earned merely a wolfy grin - he suddenly got the feeling that he was a sheep in the den of the enemy. Perhaps that's why this man was here, simply to tell him the truth, remind him that he _won't_ be okay.

 

  Behind the man was a little house, undecorated and a soft blue color with patches of white as if someone had tried to paint over it but gave up immediately. A few small flowers grew in the front, yet they wilted with lack of care, and the front porch had a discarded board game and several pairs of shoes waiting by the door to be claimed. Leo eyed it all, then turned his attention to the house on the _other_ side.

 

  That one was yellow, painted well with a white porch and several wicker chairs sitting on it. There was a small garden, sprinklers keeping them watered as they thrived. It looked clean, simple yet classy. Leo found himself hoping this neighbor wasn't a wolf waiting to devour him, as he got the feeling of the other man being.

 

  He followed his family into his own house, walking up the steps and through the open door. The 4 filed into the small living room while Elise rambled about how she would grow a garden and finally learn to plant, maybe she could have the biggest sunflowers in the neighborhood and everybody would be so jealous of her that they'd all wanna be her friend. Leo had to bite his tongue, resist the urge to tell her that that wasn't how jealousy worked. It was in the middle of Elise's next rambling that Camilla plopped down on the overly soft couch and groaned.

 

  Elise stopped, and every eye landed on Camilla. She merely returned the looks boredly, "I apologize for the attitude, really. I just… Look at this place."

 

  Leo was attempting to avoid doing that. But he had no choice but to look now that he was actually here and it was all _real_. It was rather cramped, the kitchen being separated from the living by only a counter and some stools, one couch and a small tv in the middle of the room. Right beside the tv was the hallway, with 3 doors exactly. 2 bedrooms, one bath. It wasn't exactly dingy, but just empty. Leo felt clausterphobic, as if the walls would close in on him and start to choke him out and return him back to the home he grew up in. He could only wish.

 

  "Don't be so vain," Xander reprimanded, "We have to make the best of what we have. I know we're used to… roomier accommodations… but we'll make due."

 

  Camilla shook her head softly, "How? None of us have ever truly worked besides you, and I don't think anybody is going to want to hire you with father doing what he did."

 

  Elise sat nearby on the arm of the couch, big eyes glued to the floor sadly. Leo leaned against one of the few tables. It was so empty here, so unfurnished with no personality or proof that anybody was even here in the first place. He felt suffocated.

 

  "So none of us have jobs, so what?" Xander's voice was laced with reassurance, Leo could recognize it as the tone he used when closing a deal with hesitant businessmen, the voice meant to instill confidence in it's listeners and remind them of who exactly they were doing business with, yet he wouldn't be making those deals any longer, "We'll find them. We all may have to share bedrooms, and there's only one bathroom, yes, but as long as we're all together, we can make this a home."

 

  He was supposed to call this home, this dump in a neighborhood where nobody wears shoes and the neighbors unashamedly spy on each other. He was rather skeptical that this would work out, and for once he didn't quite feel like joining Xander in his confidence.

 

  Camilla, apparently, didn't either, "I don't know, brother. I just don’t know," She stood from her spot on the couch, "I'm rather tired, do we even have beds?"

 

  "The last owners took them with them," He informed, "We'll go shopping for some tomorrow and put it on a store credit card, for tonight we sleep on the floor."

 

  "Great," Leo sighed deeply and grabbed his bag, stalking towards a back room in his desperate attempt to be _alone,_ "First, sleeping on the floor, now going into debt. I don't think that's very wise, brother. But of course, you're the leader."

 

  Xander looked hurt, shocked even, "Stop talking like that, it's not anything we can help. Do you have any _other_ ideas?"

 

  Truth was, he did not. He had no idea, not even one. And this unnerved him more than one could imagine. His shoulders felt heavy as he took a deep breath, pushing aside his pride and turning back towards Xander, "I apologize, I'm merely tired. You're making the decisions here, so do what you think is best."

 

  And with that, he softly shut the door behind him and dropped his bag on the ground, letting out a sigh of relief to be away from that situation. Xander had looked concerned at the apology, yet Leo didn't quite care to hear any of it. Outside the bedroom were whispers and low voices reverberating from the living room. One could whisper and it would be heard across this house. If they didn't keep secrets before, they surely couldn't even attempt it now.

 

  He groaned and sat on the floor, looking at the empty room laid out before him. This was home now, this was his new life.


	2. Cute Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt his age for once.

The next morning, Leo's alarm clock was a scream.

 

Xander was up immediately, his hair disheveled and only his boxers and a white shirt on as he pushed himself up and scrambled over Leo towards their bedroom door. There was another scream - Camilla's, he could recognize - as Xander pulled the door open and rushed out into the hallway.

 

 Unfortunately for his tired eyes and sore back, Leo had sat up after Xander crawled over him. It was a shame that his blanket was _so warm_ , it was heavy and frayed at the edges from years of use, a big crochet throw-over that Elise's mother had made in excess. It was one of those rare things never bought with Father's money, so legally the bank couldn't take them away. Leo always thought they were crude - Elise's mother attempted to be very housewifely to catch Garon's attention, but her attempts were both in vain and rather ugly - yet he had never been more grateful for them. The floors were carpet, helping with the softness, yet smelled like mold and old people. It hadn't been a very pleasant night, complete with being jolted awake a 6:30 a.m. by the screams of his eldest sister.

 

 Across the hallway, Elise had opened her bedroom door and was carrying her own crochet blanket while rubbing her eyes and looking out towards the kitchen. Leo looked at her, meeting her eyes questioningly. She shrugged cluelessly in return and turned around, long blonde hair trailing after her messily as she returned to bed. He supposed he didn't have the same luxury, with his inherit nosiness forcing himself to push off the blankets and walk out into the kitchen.

 

 The sight he encountered was laughable, to say the least.

 

  Xander had, by now, taken a seat at a barstool and put his palm on his forehead, his head down and shoulders shaking with a low laugh. Camilla stood across from the bar he was sat at, holding a big butcher knife and looking around wildly. This early in the morning, she was the only one actually dressed, though it was much more casual than she usually would wear, with it being shorts and a tshirt simply, long hair pulled into a curly ponytail. Her eyes were wide, "Where's that bastard?"

 

  "Did someone break in?" Leo asked, his voice tired.

 

  Xander's shoulders shook with another chuckle as he composed himself enough to look up, "No, she found a mouse in the cabinet."

 

  "And I'll _kill it_." Her words were laced with poison, "I _hate_ vermin."

 

  He could see why Xander was laughing, the fact that Camilla even had a knife to threaten a tiny mouse with was funny enough. Leo couldn't help the smirk that twisted his lips, "Yet you dated all those men before, they're vermin too."

 

  "They don't have tails, at least," She shot back, "And they don’t leave little disgusting droppings around. Or carry diseases."

 

  "No, I'm pretty sure a few of your boyfriends carried diseases."

 

  Xander waved a hand now, "Oh stop, let's not give her a hard time. If she wants to go mouse hunting, we should let her. Though, Camilla…" his attention turned to her, "I do have to wonder why you were up this early."

 

  She usually was the last one awake. Xander was the first, and Camilla the last, usually only showing up past 11 a.m. only. She preferred her nights long and her mornings short. Yet this was a time of change, he supposed, perhaps new habits were in order for everyone. A refreshment, of sorts. He watched as Camilla set down her knife warily and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "I was cooking."

 

  The statement was met with a confused silence from both brothers. It was Xander who asked the questions, "You can cook?"  
 

  Camilla looked offended, "No, brother, I _can't_. But I've always wanted to learn. This is my opportunity."

 

  Leo walked over to take a seat beside Xander and look out at the kitchen. It was U-shaped, the sink small and the counters a deep sea blue color. Cereal boxes and instant mac and cheese sat behind Camilla, and in front of her was a frying pan and a carton of eggs. "Where'd you get the food?"

 

  She lit up, "Oh, you'll never believe our neighbor. Remember Jakob?"

 

  Vaguely. He could remember a butler several years older than him, quitting his job at their home for an unknown reason. He truly was good, his tea was entirely better than Felicia's. "Sorta."

 

  "He's living right next door with some girl," She explained, "He says that he keeps in contact with Flora, and she told him of what happened to us. So he brought us some groceries."  
 

  Xander looked relieved at this, "Oh good, that saves us some money. It's not steak and bon bons, but at least it's food."

 

  The eldest sister agreed with this as she put the pan on the stove, fiddling with the few knobs before cracking a few eggs into it. Nobody in their family could really quite cook, having the maids and the chef do all the preparation in their places. It would be difficult learning to enjoy boxed macaroni and cheese, yet Camilla was taking everything in stride as shown by the pleased smile while she whipped the eggs in the skillet with a smile. Leo couldn't help but be envious, it seemed as if she might even _enjoy_ her opportunity to take care of her family the way she had always wanted. Leo simply wanted to go to college - yet that dream was over and gone. His classes started up again next week, he'd be missing them.

 

  It would've been so easy to let that flicker of bitterness take him over then, yet Elise was the saving grace. She shuffled from the hallway, rubbing her eyes, "Stop taaaalkiiing. I need my sl….."

 

  Every eye was glued onto her. Elise's own eyes were stuck right on Leo. He couldn't help but sit up straighter and furrow his brows, "What?"  
 

  "Your _hair_."

 

  Xander merely grinned, "So you noticed, huh?"

 

  "Noticed _what_?" Leo's voice was a hiss.

 

  Silence ensued after that. Elise had a hand over her mouth as she hunched over and tried to cover up her stifled giggles. Xander merely shook his head and smiled, while Camilla kept her eyes on the scrambled eggs with a mischevious grin. It was an inside joke about him, something that nobody had the decency to point out from his appearance in the room in the first place. He scowled at that, "What is it?"

 

  "B-Brother…" Elise squeaked, "Your hair…"

 

  "You already said that."

 

  "What she means," Camilla sent him a demure smile, "is simply that she enjoys the new look, little brother."

 

  _Oh._ He forgot he didn't have the luxury of showering before seeing his siblings this morning.

 

Every morning, Leo would wake up with the side of his hair sticking straight up. Luckily, with his bedroom having its own bathroom, he always would emerge in the morning for breakfast with his hair flat and tamed by the usual black headband he wore. This morning, being awoken by Camilla's screams, he didn't think to shower or even put the headband on, so the rather giant cowlick was now sticking up and waving unashamedly for the world to see.

 

  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in annoyance, ignoring the snicker from Elise as he reached up to feel just how bad it was.

 

  And it was bad, _very bad._ He was entirely sure that the entire left side of his head was sticking straight up as if someone had gelled it to defy gravity. To quell the situation, Camilla sent him an affectionate smile, "It's cute."

 

  That was making it even worse. Now he's _cute._ He's not cute. The very utterance of the word sends a shiver of disgust through every bone in his body. Groaning and slipping off the barstool, he stalked his way back to the bedroom, "I'm _not_ cute."  
 

  "Leo, you're adorable," She argued, watching him go, "Don't deny it!"  
 

  As he passed Elise in the hall, she snickered, "Cute…"

 

  "Shut it."

 

  He slammed the door shut behind him and ignored the burst of laughter that followed from his siblings. At least they were happy, not focusing on the leak in the ceilings and the moldy smell of the floors, he could give them that much. He grabbed a pair of pants from his duffle bag and began to pull them on, snatching up his black headband before walking back out into the kitchen several minutes later. Elise had taken his spot on the barstool, "Did anyone think to bring a comb?"

 

  This was met with wide eyes and silence. Nobody had thought to bring a comb. Just great.

 

  "Camilla…?"

 

  She shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, all I have are brushes, I'm sure they'd work. I can try to hairspray it down, or you can use some of my shampoo and try to wet it down, if you like."  
 

  He had smelled Camilla's hairspray and shampoo before, both were entirely pungent with their rather floral smells, something he caught a wave of everything she would flip her hair in his direction. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to spend the rest of the day smelling like his older sister. While he wasn't entirely against traditionally feminine constructs, he wasn't very open to the idea of resembling a field of daisies to everyone he passed by. No thank you.

 

  " I found a few dollars in my wallet yesterday, I'm gonna walk to the store and buy one." He sighed at this.

 

  "You're going outside like that?" Elise cocked her head, "Watch out, you'll probably get attacked by a bunch of girls thinking you're _cute_."

 

  "I assure you that won't happen," He picked up his jacket off the couch and slipped it over his arms, "It's too early for many people to be out anyway."

 

  Xander put up a hand, "Let's stop giving him trouble, Leo's cute, yes, but we can't point it out if he doesn't want us to."

 

  "You just pointed it out, brother."

 

  "Merely telling the truth…"

 

  He couldn't help but groan again and throw his head back. They were entirely frustrating this morning, moreso than usual. He stuck his headband on his head and stalked his way towards the front door as Xander and Elise laughed before Camilla gasping and whining about the eggs caught their attention instead. She had burned them, put no oil on the pain and now half of them were sticking terribly.  Leo could hear Xander's reassurance that it was okay, he and Elise would eat them anyway. His hand was stalled on the doorknob as he looked back at his three siblings and watched Camilla smile apologetically. It was like watching a movie with 3 of them in that tiny, unfamiliar kitchen. He was an outside observer, watching Xander stick a fork into the pan and take a rather brown looking scrambled egg, popping it into his mouth and sending her the most reassuring of smiles.

 

  Though he felt like the outsider, he was proud that this was his family - even in the hardest of times, even when they annoyed him half to death with one word, they stuck together.

 

  ------

 

  One comb, a small bottle of scentless shampoo, and a few odd looks by the gas station clerk later, and Leo was on his way home.

 

  The good thing about Popperly Lane was that it was very close to this little corner store that sold literally anything, from combs to giant rice crispie treats. It had one gas pump that never seemed to be in use, and a plethora of fried foods sitting behind glass on display. The slushie machine was the star of the show, big and decorated with a white polar bear wearing sunglasses and holding up a styrofoam cup. One was churning red mix, and one blue. Leo had bypassed it - he'd never had one before, never seen the appeal in it - and went straight for the hygienics.

 

  After purchasing it all and watching it be stuffed into an unlabelled plastic bag, he began his trek out the door and back to his home. It just so happened that the second he stepped out, he was greeted with, "Oh hey, your hair is so cute."

 

  He could just die.

 

  "I'm not cute." He snapped. It was an immediate reaction, an impulse just waiting on the tip of his tongue to lash out and sting whoever d _ared_ to call him cute next. He sighed and glanced towards the feminine voice that had said those damning words.

 

  It was that white haired girl he had caught a glimpse of when on the bus the day before. She merely furrowed her brows, cocking her head and looking at him curiously. A pair of heart shaped glasses sat atop of her mass of curls and waves, "Sorry?"

 

  Leo's eyes automatically flickered down to her feet past the black leggings and hoodie she wore. _No shoes._

 

Damn hippies.

 

  He'd be polite, treat her with the proper respect that was required of him. "I apologize, that was uncalled for."

 

  She shrugged empathetically, "Oh that's just fine, I mean… some people just don't like being called cute."  
 

  And some people enjoy wearing shoes, yes everybody was unique. He nodded in acknowledgement to her statement and brushed past her quietly, "Have a good day." Polite, unjudgemental, and entirely unattached.

 

  "Oh, wait!" Her words stopped him, making him turn back to face her as she smiled bashfully and stuffed her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie - her smile was almost charming, in some quaint way, "Lemme buy you a slushie, they're the best around."

 

  Leo's second day in this neighborhood and he was already getting hit on. This only happened occasionally. At the college, there were a few girls that would smile flirtatiously and bat their eyes, the librarian herself had even blushed a bit and offered to buy him a coffee sometime when he was free, since he stayed up so late studying often. Leo wasn't interested in any of it, though he wasn't rude when it happened. He always just ignored it and went on with his business so as to not give the girls any ideas about him returning their attraction. He couldn't afford to return the attraction when he was so busy.

 

  Yet, he wasn't busy anymore. There were no college classes, no text books. They had all been taken by the bank and police for their investigations of his father's crimes. The thought of all his text books with every little hastily scrawled, personal note in the corners being in the hands of someone who didn't _care_ made his stomach churn. Despite not having them as his only love anymore, he didn't think now was the right time to allow for a relationship. "I don't know," He cleared his throat politely, "I'm not really looki-"

 

  Her smile was embarrassed, a pink flush now dusting her cheeks as she avoided his eyes, "I'm not hitting on you, sorry if it came off that way, really. It's more of a welcome to the neighborhood thing," Her smile turned playful as her eyes darted back up to meet his, "You always think every girl is hitting on you?"

 

  Her eyes were startling. There was no way to under-exaggerate that. Her eyes were literally a startling red, like rubies, clashing well with the lightly tanned backdrop of her face. He could barely take his eyes off them in his interest in just how _odd_ they were. He wondered if they were contacts, maybe, something to startle strangers like him. Yet, he wouldn't allow himself to stare at her with no reply, "Not really, just offering to buy me a slushie sounds like a come on, ya know."

 

  "You're kinda snarky," She scrunched up her nose playfully, "Chill out. Blue or red?"

 

  "Surprise me."

 

  She seemed to be delighted by his answer, judging by her easy-going laugh as she made her way back into the gas station. He could see her through the glass door, waving casually at the clerk and going straight towards the slushie machine. He supposed this was another new thing, like Camilla's cooking and sleeping on the floor. Maybe Leo would become an avid slushie drinker, maybe he'd stop wearing shoes as a result of this and put in bright red contacts and start using words like 'snarky'.

 

  As if.

 

  There wasn't anything he wanted to change. He wanted his old bed. He wanted his home. He wanted his father to love him again and take them from this tiny house that smelled like old people. He wanted his _future_. All he wanted in life was to graduate college and begin teaching Literature, maybe marry some sweet, modest girl, and die surrounded by grandkids that loved how he'd read to them. He wanted to go back to his little garden in the backyard, the tree he had been nurturing for years growing up alongside him, getting taller as he did. That was his _life._

 

And it was all gone.

 

  Here he was, standing in the tiny parking lot of a dumpy little gas station, about to get a free slurpie surprise, nothing to his name, no schooling, no future. Nothing in his life right now to even keep going for. In a more receptive, rational state, he'd remind himself that could still be happy with his plans as haywire as they were, he could find a way to be happy, make up a new future for himself. But right now, with this wound still fresh, he didn't want to think of that. He just wanted it how it used to be.

 

  Impulsively, while the girl's back was turned, he turned heel and walked home. After a few steps, he found himself breaking into a run. Escaping, running farther and farther. House began to blur past him, the wind kissing his cheek and arms affectionately, the bottom of his shoes hitting the ground was the only thing he needed to think of in this moment. He didn't think he'd ever stop.

 

  He didn't want to stop. yet up ahead there was a sight shocking enough to make him go against his escapist impulse. Elise was sobbing her eyes out on the front porch up of their home

 

  His breath had left him with the excursion, but the sight of his younger sister upset made him feel even more light headed. He walked across the brown yard towards her, reaching out a hand and brushing back her still unbrushed hair in comfort. "What's wrong?"

 

  In his other hand, he held the plastic bag from the gas station, yet it slid from his hand and plopped onto the grass upon hearing her response. This wasn't cheering her up after a cat ate her goldfish, or because she wasn’t allowed to have cake for breakfast. This was something entirely out of his league. "He doesn't love us anymore, Leo. He doesn't want us. He doesn't _care_ about us," She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, "What did I do?"

 

   W _hat did I do?_

 

Her vulnerable, shaky words would forever echo in his mind. His innocent little sister cursed with the insecurity of thinking she did something personally to push Father into ruining their lives. She didn't do a damn thing. His heart churned his chest as he imagined her getting older with these thoughts festering under her skin until she became a cynical, insecure little volcano of emotion, _just like him._ There was nothing more he wanted in the world right now than to erase every negative thought that swirled around inside of Elise.

 

  He took the seat beside her on the highest step and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her in towards him to lay her head on his shoulder. He felt stiff and tense at doing this, with Camilla and Xander usually being the ones that did all the comforting. Yet, they were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't leave her here thinking this simply because he wasn't used to being the comforting one. "You didn't do anything, Elise. This isn't your fault."

 

  "Yes it is," She took a stuttering breath. He could feel her warm tears through his shirt, "It's all my fault. I was too much to handle, I know how I am."

 

  That physically hurt to hear. "You're not hard to handle," His voice was a whisper as he searched his head for something, _anything_ , comforting, "We love you." The words felt so foreign on his tongue, yet they weren't a lie, and he wanted her to know it. He wanted her to keep it in her mind, remember it everytime she felt the way she did right now.

 

 "Father doesn’t."

 

  He had to take a steadying breath, feeling a bit choked up himself now. The churning inside his chest was threatening to explode out in the form of tears. He felt vulnerable, weak, the exact feeling he had been holding off since yesterday when Xander first told everybody. The dam he built up to keep it all from spilling out was beginning to crack. "Sometimes people do greedy things, even if it means hurting the people they love. Father still loves us, he just did something really greedy, um… blinded by it, know the phrase? He was blinded by it. That doesn't mean he doesn't love us."

 

  "That's so stupid," She huffed, "He already had money, why did he have to take more and leave us all behind?"

 

  That was a good question, but one easily answered, "A lot of that was our inheritance, but it was still linked to Father through the banks, so he was able to take it all. Legally, it was ours, that’s why he's on the run, he stole money from us. And other families we did business with as well."

 

   "But _why_?" She had at least calmed down a bit, though his shoulder had a wet spot now.

 

  "I don't know, that's for him to know, I guess."

 

  Elise seemed to be satisfied by this. Quietly, she lay her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. He took a small breath of relief as he realized he had done this successfully - and would not enjoy doing it again, the entire experience had shaken him up enough to make him want to take a nap. Absently, he played with her loose hair, twirling a lock of dyed purple around his finger and pulling on it lightly, "Feel better, snotty?"

 

  She giggled, "Am I really that snotty?"

 

  "You need to blow your nose."

 

  This only spurred her to bury her face in his shirt and grab the end of it, "I've got a napkin right here."  
 

  " _Don't you dare._ "

 

  The defilement of Leo's shirt was stalled as the front screen door opened with a high pitched protest. Camilla frowned at it as she stepped out, "I'll have to oil that up. Do you think olive oil works on a hinge?"  
 

  This was met with clueless looks.

 

  "I'll have to ask Jakob," She concluded. A beat of silence passed as she looked at Elise with furrowed brows and her lips twisted into a concerned frown, "I'm sorry you had to see that, dear. Really, we tried to change the channel before you could see it."

 

  Leo glanced at Elise's red rimmed eyes and messy hair, still in her pajamas from the night before, "What was it?"

 

  His younger sister turned back around and sent a melancholy look out towards the yellow and brown lawn, eyeing the cracks in the sidewalk leading up to the front porch where they sat. Camilla's eyes rested on her back for a minute, before finally opening her mouth to speak, "Just the news. They did a segment on Father… and us. Nothing bad though! Nothing… _too_ bad."

 

  Oh lord. Those gossipy, tabloid pigs. His family wasn't even that famous, even Camilla was a B rated star, only showing up in little cameos in music videos and small interviews in magazines. He sighed, irritated, and dug into his back pocket to pull out his phone, "I'll look it up."

 

  She clapped her hands together, "Great! Just don't… don't mention anything to Xander, he's fuming in the backyard at the moment. After a while, let's go mattress shopping, maybe go out to lunch and forget that this news story even exists."

 

  With that, she sashayed her way back into the house. Upon opening the door, the smell of burnt eggs reached his nose, making him turn away in disgust as he directed his attention back to the article. ' _Kingpin Steals From Children, Not All That Glitters is Gold'_

 

What fun, not stressful nor hurtful reading material on this fine Monday morning.

 

  "Your hair is still sticking up," Elise smirked weakly at him, "It's cute."

 

  "Your nose is dripping snot."

 

  At that, Elise gasped and pushed herself up, rushing back through the front screen door and into the house. Leo watched her disappear around the corner towards the bathroom. He may be weak under the thick skin of calm, but he could still have the upper hand when he wanted it, even if he did look utterly silly with one half of his hair sticking up. Picking up the plastic bag, he pushed himself up and walked back into the house, about to kick Elise out of the bathroom so he could finally _not_ be cute.

 

 ----------------------------------------------

 

  "You deserved it, ya know. You deserved every bit of it."

 

  Those words were like the stab of a dagger. He tensed up upon hearing them, his heart twisting and turning with the anxiety of a confrontation, as if someone was clenching it in his hands and wringing it out like a dirty old dish towel. He didn't need to look to know who had said them.

 

  He imagined wolf smiles and a condescending eye.

 

  There was a part of Leo that told him to just keep his head held high, get up and go inside the house, ignore the nosy neighbor with the eyepatch and just keep going until he couldn't hear him. He had merely come outside to escape the rush of the three of them getting ready. They were all going mattress shopping, and Leo was the only one actually prepared to go. He had never expected a test of patience waiting for him just over the fence next door.

 

  The rational, collected part of his personality wanted him to stay quiet, while on the other shoulder were his more fiery urges, the side of him that spurred all the impulsive words, all his insecurity wrapped up around a ball of anger and resent like a little present with a bow on top. Leo compared _this_ side of himself to a volcano about to erupt, a shaken soda bottle about to overflow if one dared to take the cap off. He wouldn't attack anyone, he wouldn't fight, he honestly didn't know _what_ he would do. It was merely the unknown.

 

  Now, he had to choose which side of him to use to handle his neighbor. He wouldn't even dare to look at the man. He couldn't. He didn't want to hear what he had to say.

 

  This only spurred on more words, "Your father doing that to you, I mean."  
 

  Leo furrowed his brows, yet kept his eyes ahead of him, face impassive, "I'm aware, thank you."

 

  "Just making sure you know." The neighbor knocked casually on the wood of the fence and pulled away from it as he began to take his leave, "See ya."

 

  How _odd_ that he would tell Leo this as if he was simply telling him the weather, then leave as casually as he had come. There were unanswered questions prodding at him, making him stand up and lean against the wood column of the porch to get a better view of the retreating figure of his neighbor, "Wait." This made the man stop and look over his shoulder at him. Raising an eyebrow, he curled his lips into a triumphant smirk.

 

  "Yes, rich boy?"

 

  "I'm not rich."

 

   "You _were_."

 

  "How'd you know?"

 

  "Jakob."

 

  Damn neighborhood gossip. Leo glanced out at the other houses in the cul-de-sac, wondering who looked out their window and whispered 'That's where those kids live…' The thought unnerved him, "Why'd you say that stuff?"

 

  The man now turned to face him fully, "That you deserved it?"

 

  "Yeah- uh, yes. Yes."

 

  He leaned back against the face and threw his arms over the sides, letting them hang down casually, his entire demeanor was offensive with the situation, as if he truly didn't care that he was being terrible to someone he didn't even know. "Why do you talk like that?"

 

  This took Leo aback, "Excuse me?  
  
  "Like that. With the 'Yes' instead of yeah, the 'I apologize' crap, calling your sister actually 'sister', like, what's the deal?"

 

  He raised an eyebrow as if this guy was crazy for even asking this, "It's how I was raised."  
  
  "As a high class, yeah," He shrugged casually, "It's in everything you do."

 

  "I like to think I'm rather normal," He deadpanned in return, "You're the weird one, talking as if you _know_ my situation. How old are you, even? Mid twenties, insulting people younger than you just because you think you can push them around."  
  
  "Hey, I'd tell your brother the same thing. And you're not _weird_ , you're just… _privileged_ ," The words were poison, yet he smiled as he said them, "Not everybody's lives have been all sunshine and rainbows, some of us have had to work real jobs since they were kids, I bet you've never seen a paycheck in your life."

 

  He was right, but Leo wasn't about to confirm it. "I'm _so sorry_ that I exist in your general vicinity, I'll be sure to not think, speak, or breath around you any longer."  
 

  His one eye lit up, both eyebrows going up as he perked up and gripped the edge of the fence. His smile had grown wider now, challenging. The sight of it made Leo take a step back in unease. "On the contraire, I _want_ you around. I like that you're living here. I have a front row seat to you and your little family fumbling around like idiots…" He hissed now, " _This is gold._ "

 

  The feeling that flickered in his chest was fire. It was a spark, the red flame flashing up for a minute before catching and spreading, heating him up entirely. He had never felt hotter. Without one rational, calm thought in his head, he took a step off the porch and stalked his way over to the fence, right up to this man who merely smiled more as Leo balled up his fist and grabbed the front of his shirt. The cool mask of ice blocking him away from the rest of the world had melted away with the fire of his anger.

 

  "Gonna punch me? Oh nooo," The man shook with anger, his words spitting, "What? Nobody ever d _are_ to not kiss your ass?"

 

  Leo still had his shirt balled up, his shoulders racking lightly as he took a deep breath through gritted teeth and watched his enemy's lips twitch with anticipation. He could hit him. He could sock him in the jaw, or maybe break his nose. Maybe give him a black eye. It all sounded world devastatingly satisfying.

 

  "Hit me."

 

  And he would. He would've. He _wanted_ to.

 

  "Leo, stop it."

 

  The wall of tension fell and shattered around his feet like glass. He immediately released the neighbor's shirt and took a step back. His shoulders still shook, but immediately stopped as Xander placed a steady hand on one. He wouldn't look up, he wouldn't dare to look at his brother. He didn't know how much he heard, he just knew what he had seen. It was a side of himself he didn't quite enjoy even having. That violent guy who hits random strangers just because they said some asshole-ish things wasn't who he was, no matter how many changes his family was going through.

 

  This wasn't him.

 

  "I'd appreciate you not egging my brother on. I'm Xander, and you are?"

 

  "Niles," He lifted his chin and pushed back from the fence, "Keep that one on a leash, he seems prone to outbursts. Might hurt someone."

 

  Xander didn't grace this with a reply. That wasn't his way, that wasn't the way of anybody in the family, really. Camilla was the one who took care of all the negativity with her poison smiles and saccharine words. The only time Xander got outwardly angry was if someone had truly endangered someone he loved, some jackass next door saying something rude wasn't worth raising his voice for. Leo knew this, letting the waves of shame wash over him as he avoiding looking at the hand on his shoulder keeping him locked down to earth.

 

   Niles waved a lazy hand as if he was saying goodbye to a friend, the two brothers watching him walk all the way across his small yard, back up the steps and through the screen door. Once he was inside, Xander let out a steadying breath. "Leo…"

 

  "I know. Lock me up already, I apparently can't be contained," He spat out, stepping away from him, "I can't be as perfectly composed as you, I apolog- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't keep myself from attacking strangers with my bare hands."

 

  "Stop it," His voice was a stern wall, shutting Leo's trap as quickly as it had opened in the first place, "We're all stressed out. Don't stress us out anymore by getting charged with assault. He was an asshole, but you can't lose your composure," He sighed, "We have to be extra careful right now, the media is watching us. We have to stay under the radar, and punching someone isn't under the radar."

 

  There was nothing he wanted less right now than to be lectured by Xander. His lectures could last _hours_ if he let them. The worst part was that Leo knew all of this, he was rational enough to be aware that staying under the radar was of the upmost importance right now, making enemies of neighbors wasn't a good idea when they were stuck in this neighborhood until they gathered enough money to move. Hearing it from Xander merely poked and prodded at the sore wound that was his pride at the moment.

 

  "I'm sorry," His apology was through gritted teeth, "I think I'll be staying home for today. Pick out a nice mattress for me, brother."

 

  With an expression of concern, Xander watched his younger brother brush past him and back into the house, shoulders tense as he stomped up the stairs and through the door. Elise sent him a concerned glance from the open bathroom door, yet he looked nobody in the eyes as he made a beeline for his bedroom door. It was slammed shut.

 

  He heard nothing from his siblings until the evening when they returned. They had been out all day, most likely getting lunch and dinner together, while Leo had resorted to sad ham sandwiches with the groceries that Jakob had given them. The unlocking and opening of the door was quiet, the footsteps careful as they made their way through the house. Leo glanced outside at the darkening sky to see a truck of workers jumping out to drag 4 twin sized mattresses out of the back of a pick up truck from the company. He didn't care, he was engrossed in his perusing of new articles about his father and the family popping up all over business websites. Xander truly had no future in this business any longer - at the moment, that petty thought made him smile, despite the shame.

 

  A set of footsteps neared his bedroom door, though nobody spoke. There were two sharp knocks upon the wood. Footsteps started up again as whoever had knocked took their retreat to run outside and help the workers with unloading the mattresses. He supposed the knocks were a signal to have him come outside and help them. It was the least he could do - though with them being fed all day he considered  his siblings the more privileged ones here.

 

  Upon opening the door, a little set up on the floor immediately caught his eyes. He squatted down to pry open the take out box - beef stew. They got him beef stew. Oh lord, whoever's idea this was earned his undying love. It was enough to make him smile - though it's companion is what caught his attention the most.

 

  It was a slushie. It was mostly red, with blue streaks marbeling throughout it's icy body. A flash of unnerving ruby eyes flickered through his mind as he grabbed the drink and took a brave drink through the clear straw. His first gas station slushie.

 

  His reaction was a mixture of disgust, and brain freeze. It was terrible, really, like overly sweet cotton candy. He pulled the straw away and coughed, yet this caught the attention of Camilla as she rushed inside to grab something. She stopped at the mouth of the hallway and smiled at him, "Oh, there you are. Some cute girl was walking by and said she had gotten enough points or something to get an extra one of those, and said it should be yours. I didn't know you knew anybody around here…" She cocked her head curiously, "How's it taste?"

 

  "Absolutely disgusting."

 

  Camilla shrugged, "She was cute."

 

  "I don't quite care, sister."

 

  "Oh I know," She waved a dismissive hand, "come help us get the mattresses in, then eat your dinner."

 

  She was such a mother. And he was such a brat. But he had a slushie from a cute, shoeless girl, and he almost punched a man today.

 

  As he pulled off the lid and downed a brain freezing gulp of the ice drink, he felt his age for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I KNOW NILES IS NICER TO LEO IN CANON BUT DO NOT WORRY because that will come, trust me, I've got plans for those two that have yet to be written
> 
> \- I have a tendency to rush things (if you've read my other stories you know this) so I'm really trying to mellow out and just introduce everybody slowly, this is gonna end up a long story... but a fun one!!
> 
> \- I love all my comments, thank you guys so much you're all really really sweet and I love you all more than cherry pie thnk u sm
> 
> \- the mouse that scared Camilla is my favorite character. he will come back later. screaming is a usual occurance in their house now.


	3. Cute Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to make the best of this situation. It's very stressful, yes, but this neighborhood is practically crawling with people your age, and we've been here for a week yet you've not made one friend."

"Oh, there's an opening at Mcdonalds, how interesting."

 

 How entirely _uninteresting._

 

"Sister, I'm sure there will _always_ be an opening at Mcdonalds." Leo answered flatly as he looked at Camilla scroll down her phone, the white and black page of the job website seemed so ominous. All these places needing help, and all of Leo's lack of experience in working. It didn't add up. He couldn't see himself sitting in a drive-through window with those sweaty looking caps on, though Elise would probably enjoy him smelling like french fries every day when he would come home.

 

  It was selfish to be picky when they had absolutely no money now, yet no amount of hardship on his shoulders would make him lose his dignity. Camilla didn't think the same, "Is there something wrong with being a fast food worker?"

 

  He was standing in the corner of that small, dumpy gas station, big white cup in his hand as he pulled the lever to the slushie machine and watched the red icee drink plop out into the cup. This was his 3rd one in a week, he was quickly converting to the slushie craze that seemed to hit the other adolescents he would see around the neighborhood. It wasn't that he particularly liked the brain freeze and fake taste, the purple stained tongues and the 3 dollars wasted on it, yet it felt reassuring to have something to join in on with people his own age. Even if he had never truly spoken to any of them, he was part of something.

 

  He pushed the lever back up as he defended himself, "Nothing wrong at all, we need fast food workers, they should be paid more, actually," He only knew this because of a very small protest Elise had once joined in when on one of her social justice kicks, and Leo pulled up beside the protest in his BMW and unrolled his window, calling for her to get inside like he was a parent picking up a kid from school, "Yet I don't think it's quite _me_. Why don't you apply?"

 

  Camilla lowered her head to eye Leo over the black sunglasses she wore, "If it's not you, do you _really_ think it would fit _me,_ brother?"

 

  That much was true, Camilla was the closest thing to elegant this family would ever see again. She had ditched the form fitting black dresses, replacing her clothes now with high waisted shorts and baby doll tshirts, yet still wore the strappy high heeled sandals to pull it all together. She had taken to piling her hair atop her head like some Victorian duchess, letting tendrils of purple curl frame her face perfectly, in effect making men stare even _more._ Perhaps it was because he was her brother, but Leo didn't see the appeal in raking his eyes down every inch of a woman so unabashedly, the very act was trashy. He couldn't help but wish Camilla might consider wearing dumpster bags and a brown paper sack over her face as her new fashion sense, that would be simply _charming._

 

  "I thought you said that stuff was disgusting," She began to muse as Leo finally turned off the machine and stuck a plastic lid onto the cup, "What happened?"

 

  Leo shrugged, "It's something to do."  
 

  "Well, you know getting a job would be something to do, too."

 

  He sent her a smirk, "Why not take your own advice, sister?"

 

  She accepted the retort with grace and a delicate shrug of her own shoulders. Camilla seemed to want to play a housewife role while the others went out to work, and Xander was too much of a leader to ever let anybody else shoulder the burden of providing for them. Yet, rent was high, and there were bills. The data plan on their phones was about to run out, leaving them only able to use wifi very soon - Elise was staking out at the window facing the neighbor's house, hoping to catch a split second glimpse through their own window of something hinting towards a password that she could use to login into their wifi. She was very determined.

 

  The cashier at the gas station was different than usual today. Leo usually arrived in the mornings for a cup of coffee or a slushie, earning a lazy glance from the older man behind the counter. Yet, with Camilla mouse hunting around the house all morning, and Xander trying to catch a bus ride to go apply for jobs with Elise in tow for support, it was the afternoon when he finally was able to make his way there. The afternoon clerk was entirely unique, it seemed.

 

  He had closely cropped blonde hair, with some tufts of it longer than others and sticking up in an unruly field of spikes atop his head. He had a strong jaw, a longer nose and big, excited eyes. Upon seeing Camilla and Leo walk near, he lit up entirely and reached out a hand in greeting, making Leo halt in his tracks, "Hark, a customer arrives! Present your gold, adventurer!"  
 

  Leo was dumbstruck. Camilla was holding back a laugh.

 

   They both stared.

 

  A few seconds passed, his hand still stuck out with a flourish, hanging there in the air between him and the siblings. His first two fingers twitched as another beat of silence filled the room and engulfed every corner. It was awkward, to say the least.

 

  The cashier's eyebrow twitched and his wide, challenging smile threatening to fall off his face. Camilla and Leo merely continued their staring.

 

  The silence had grown so loud that it seemed he couldn't take it any longer. His cheeks turned bright pink and he pulled his hand back towards himself, now using it to rub the back of his neck as he chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, um. 2.56, please. Is that all for you?"

 

   "…Yep."  
 

   "'Kay, great. Yeah uh, 2.56."

 

   Leo dug a hand into his pocket to pull out the money, setting the slushie on the counter and extracting two dollars from his wallet. The cashier - his name tag read 'Odin', complete with a shaky doodle of a sword in black sharpie at the end of it - arched forwards to glance inside of the cup, "Blue and red, huh… Corrin always gets that."

 

  Camilla raised a sleek brow, "Corn?"

 

  "Coooorrr… iiiinnn."

 

  "I can hear, dear, thank you."

 

  Odin seemed to have perked back up from the awkward silence that had just passed, now raising his hand in another great flourish, "Are you travelers, or be you residents?"

 

  Leo put down the 56 cents on the counter, on top of the two dollar bills that rested there, anxious to end this and leave, "Residents."

 

  "Then you must attend a gathering of epic proportions! The sacrificial flames will be burning tonight, and swine wrapped in baked blankets will be served! Marshmallows will melt upon themselves, served with chocolate. And a jaunty tune will be pleasing to the guest's ears!"

 

  It took Leo a minute to translate everything before he could finally respond properly, he wished this guy would just talk normally, "So… bonfire, pigs in a blanket, smores, and music?"

 

  Odin nodded proudly, "Precisely!"

 

  "Oh, oh Leo, this sounds like so much fun," Camilla clapped her hands together, "Let's go! It's something to do, we can meet our neighbors, I think we need some fun with these days past events. Plus…" She sent a glance towards Odin before leaning down to whisper into her younger brother's ear, "It'll be a chance to meet some people your own age and make friends."  
 

  Of course she'd be pushing this. Without the distraction of school, he had no excuse to not have friends other than that he just simply didn't care. He truly could entertain himself, loneliness was no new feeling and it was something he had contented himself with long ago. Camilla would push it all his life, only out of concern of course, but it was enough to cause a flicker of irritation in his chest as he pulled away from her and sent her a cold look, "You can go, I feel like staying in tonight." He didn't feel like staying in, really, he just resented her pointing out his lack of socialization. If she wanted him to have friends and would make that known openly, he'd do the exact opposite.

 

  "You _always_ stay in, little brother…" She wrapped an arm over his shoulder, flashing a demure smile Odin's way, "We'll be there. Can we take our little sister?"

 

  "Of course!" Odin grinned, "The house is 2232. It's the pretty one."

 

  Leo raised his brows in surprise at that, shaking Camilla's arm off him as he grabbed his slushie cup off the counter, "That's right next to us." He quickly matched up the house. It was the one to the right of his own home, with the green yard and the flowers out front, the freshly painted porch and obvious care put into keeping it looking nice. It was relieving to know the party wasn't hosted where Niles lived - hopefully, he was that rude to everyone, and the entire neighborhood hated him so much that he was never invited to parties.

 

  Odin cocked his head, "Ooohh, you're the family Niles is showing great interest in!"

 

  "Is he the one you almost clocked out?" Camilla looked down at Leo, who scowled in return.

 

  "I didn't lay a hand on him."

 

  "Oh, I'm aware," Odin nodded, "He was quite disappointed."

 

  Leo, especially now, was not going to go to this party. He didn't know this cashier's connection with Niles, but he didn't want to be around people who egged on others for no reason other than the fact that he was born with money. It wasn't anything he could help, either, and it was entirely useless as all that money was with Father on some secluded beach somewhere. He merely stayed silent as he watched Odin take the money and count it out quickly, yet Camilla was entirely too interested in the prospect of dazzling the neighborhood with her cameo at the party, "No matter, we'll be there. Is this mm… Corn person going to be there? Does she have long white hair? A pretty face?"

 

  "Corrin," he corrected, "And yes! It's her gathering, she's in contact with many souls, perhaps she can assist you in locating an occupation!"

 

  Leo didn't want to hear it, he was already making his way for the door, uninterested in the conversation. Camilla hesitantly followed, yet turned her body towards Odin as she raised a friendly hand in goodbye, "We'll speak to her, thank you, Odin!"

 

  He flourished his hand, landing it on his chest as he bowed down - his forehead hitting the counter and making him rear back in the process. He cursed under his breath, but managed a hasty, "F-Farewell!"  
  
  Leo had exited out the glass doors, listening to the little bell ring with his departure. The outside world was a welcome change from the stuffy environment of the gas station, with a soft breeze kissing his cheeks hello as he stepped out into the sun. Camilla followed and let the doors shut behind her, keeping his pace on his escape from the eccentric cashier. "We're going, Leo. That Corrin girl is a cutie."

 

  He ignored the last part, "Yes, I do believe we are going. We're going back to the house. Currently. This very minute, we are indeed walking, going, attending."

 

  "The party, Leo."

 

  "What party?"

 

  "Our neighbor's party. You're trying my patience, brother."

 

  "It's not a party," His voice was breathy, careful yet laced with sarcasm, "It's a _gathering._ And I don't want to go."

 

  Camilla had reached the end of her rope. It was certainly a long rope with her other siblings, never burning up as quickly as it did with Leo. He hated that he was the only one to make her lose patience like that, it was the same with Xander. They both always tried to be gentle with him, but with his sharp tongue and attitude that emerged when the cold mask he kept up fell away, he was always the only one to earn lectures and reprimands. She stepped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks as she put both hands on her hips. Her expression was cold, hard, yet after a second it melted away into a softer look, "I'm not going to force you," She had seemed to drop the lecture that was sitting on the tip of her tongue, replacing it with patience that only made Leo feel worse for being bratty in the first place, he truly was a terrible little brother, "But I'm just concerned. We have to make the best of this situation. It's very stressful, yes, but this neighborhood is practically crawling with people your age, and we've been here for a week yet you've not made one friend."

 

  Something inside of him told him to apologize, just drop it and let Camilla be satisfied with her words. Yet, that's what he had done all his life. He was like a submissive dog, putting his head down and letting his owners just pull and tug him along behind them. He resented himself for this, yet found himself doing it once again, "I understand, Camilla, thank you for the concern."

 

  Her voice grew softer, "You can't just say something nice and then brush off the rest, I need you to agree with me that you'll do your best to adapt. Meet a cute girl, have some friends and be normal."

 

  He didn't quite know if he could do that. He wasn't vain enough to be a complete and utter mess at simply losing his money, and he would certainly find a job and help support the bills, but that was as far as he would go. He would try his best to build up credit, get enough for a loan so he could continue his college classes - albeit at a much… lesser school. And perhaps, if he worked hard enough, he could get his Masters in Literature and Education. That was what he was adapting to, that was what he was working to accept - having friends and cute girls was not in the plan here.

 

  "I'm adapting, Camilla," He confirmed, "I ate Hamburger Helper last night."

 

  " _Personal adaption,_ " She clenched her hands in front of her for emphasis, "I want to see you happy, I wanna see you act your age, little brother. You're 19, you should be going to bonfire parties and sneaking beers behind my back."

 

  He was taken aback, "You _want_ me to drink illegally?"

 

  "Well, not exactly…" she shifted in thought, "It was just an example. I simply want you to not regret these years of your life. Leo…" She put her hands on his shoulders affectionately, "You're going to do amazing things in this world. You're going to change lives, you're going to work hard and get what you want, I know you will. But I don't want you to look back on these years, when it's too late, and regret the fact that you never really built up relationships with anyone but your family, you never went to parties, you never made your own mistakes."  
 

  He was tense under her hands. There was too much spotlight shining on him, nearly blinding him. "Have you ever thought that maybe I'm happy by myself, that your definition of 'having a life' isn't _my_ definition? That making mistakes isn't the way to learn? Some of those 'mistakes' stick with people forever, I'd rather not make them in the first place."

 

  She pulled away, sending him a sly smile before resuming her walk, "Perhaps not letting yourself make them is the biggest mistake of them all."

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  It was 2 hours before the party was to begin, and Corrin had started another fire.

 

 Jakob should've been on his knees with how passionately he was pleading with her, one of his hands covering his mouth while the other gripped her hand desperately, "Please, please… Stay out of the kitchen."

 

  Smoke lingered above them in grey clouds as if their white, popcorn ceiling was the sky, and they were the rainstorm about to let loose. Corrin waved a hand to dispel the remaining puffs of it above the stove, "I just wanted to help. I thought, hey, maybe I could at least stir the sauce, that wouldn't be a problem…"  
 

  "With all due respect, my lady, it was a problem."

 

  "I just…" She defended with stiff shoulders, "Ya know… Uh, I thought it wasn't thickening up as well as it should, so I turned up the heat and-"

 

  "It's okay, it's okay. Just let me take care of it, _please_."

 

  Shame filtered it's way into her chest as she watched her best friend/self proclaimed butler begin to spray a napkin with general cleanser and wipe up the red marinara sauce that had bubbled over and encrusted itself to the burners. He had to turn off the heat and cease his salad making at the other counter to take care of the mess she caused. Desperate to help, she made her way to the greens and began to rip up pieces of lettuce and toss them into a large bowl, "I just feel bad, I throw these parties and you take it upon yourself to make everything. You don't have to, it's my idea to have a party anyway."  
 

  He glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed, yet a smile made it's way to his lips despite the obvious exhaustion racking his frame, "I'm aware you can take care of it," She'd have just ordered pizza if not for him, that was her version of taking care of things, "But I _choose_ to help you. I want your parties to be so good that everybody forgets about Silas's."

 

  "I don't think anyone's gonna forget Peri stabbing Benny with a fork…"

 

  "We will have at least 3 stabbings at _your_ party, lady Corrin."

 

  "I don't want any stabbings!"

 

  "We must beat th-"

 

  He stopped speakin, the silence sudden and unexpected. She waited for him to finish his sentence, yet nothing came to fill the air between them. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw his eyes glued to her hands that handled the head of green lettuce, "Everything okay?"

 

  "Did you… wash that lettuce?"

 

  "Oh… you're supposed to wash it? I thought they did that at the grocery store."

 

  He groaned once again, but immediately stopped himself so as to not show her disrespect. He was always very careful about that, despite Corrin not really caring if he acted like her friend rather than the butler he simply wasn't. She couldn't even pay him, it was why she fought so hard when he insisted upon taking everything on his shoulders. She couldn't let him do all the work for no payment. Yet in times like this, she knew to just step aside and let Jakob be the dictator of the kitchen.

 

  "The dirty leaves are mixed in with the clean ones," He muttered, "We'll have to wash it all again."  
 

  She laced her fingers together in front of her chest pleadingly, "I'm so sorry, Jakob. Maybe I can uh… Maybe I can go set up outside!"

 

  "Oh no, those tables are much too heavy," he tutted, "Go get Niles to help you, just keep him 10 feet away from you at all times, and please do not hesitate to slap him if he opens his mouth."

 

  He was like an overprotective father. Corrin couldn't help but laugh as she complied, making her way towards the front door and waving a hand, "Don't worry, I'll knock him out if he even _dares_ to breathe."

 

  Jakob sensed not even a hint of sarcasm in her deadpan words, only nodding in confirmation at her statement as if he truly expected her to lay a hand on her friend. He had never really gotten along with Niles in the first place, but then again most people didn't. Niles was like a wild animal, he required patience, discernment, and a thick skin to fend off his attacks. Even Odin, his own roommate, bickered openly with him.

 

  She opened her front door and began her trek down the stairs, down the path and out towards the sidewalk. There was only one house between her's and Niles, with a new family of 4 moved in. It was such a stark contrast from the elderly couple that lived there just a month before. Corrin had given them cookies Jakob had baked and seen them off onto the bus to their new retirement home when they left. The new family looked so out of place with their dark clothes and stiff manner of doing things, as if they were one of those uppity families one would see painted and put up in a museum for the little people to gawk at.

 

  She knew they were having a hard time. Jakob had gathered up some of their own groceries and extra food to bring over to their place, just simply mentioning that he knew them from 'before'. Jakob's 'before' life was always a bit of a blur to Corrin, but her own life before Popperly Lane wasn't exactly her favorite subject either, so she refrained from pushing for information.

 

  The house seemed to be entirely empty and locked up as she made her way past it towards Niles and Odin's home. The man in question sat out on the front porch, one leg casually strewn down off the steps while the other was pulled up to his chest, his hand holding a brown paper bag he would tip back and take a swig of. She smiled as she walked up, "It's, like, 2 o'clock. Already drinking?"

 

  "Cherry cola," He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, "Don’t tell anyone, though, it'll ruin my reputation."

 

  "What reputation?"

 

  "Oh, I've got one," He arched his back languidly, making Corrin flinch as she heard a pop, "I almost got punched a few days ago."

 

  "Thought that happened daily."

 

   "By the new kid, princess."

 

   Corrin subtly glanced towards the house next to her, white and small, somehow holding 4 people. "Blonde, black headband?"

 

   "That's the one," Niles seemed amused by this as he took another swig, "Pretty sure he's gonna be a murderer, nobody can have a stick that far up their ass without snapping one day."

 

   That one wasn't exactly the nicest, as Corrin knew from her experience. He spoke with a detached politeness, as if he was merely putting up with everyone around him, and even disappearing when her back was turned. Yet, she paid no mind to it, he was merely still getting used to being in this neighborhood, and she couldn't make a judgement based on nothing. He might've been shy, he might've just been dealing with something that made him a little too distracted to put up with having people around him. He would warm up soon enough, she was sure of it. "Oh leave him alone, you probably egged him on."

 

   "Doesn't mean he's gotta retort," He grinned wolfishly at him, "Why're you defending him, got a crush?"

 

   She felt her cheeks warm up at the implication, despite it not being the slightest bit true, "I spoke to him for about two seconds."

 

   "That doesn't mean anything."

 

   "Yeah it does," She defended, "I don't think he likes me, anyway, he kinda ran off when I spoke to him. Maybe I'm super hideous."

 

   "Maybe."  
 

   "Don't agree with me!" She lightly kicked his booted foot, "You should stop teasing me and come help me set up for the party instead. Jakob insists I'm too girly and weak to do it myself."

 

   Niles leaned forward, "What do I get in return, princess? A reward? If I mess up, can I get a punishment?"

 

  She couldn't help but laugh, "You can be the taste tester for the food if you want."

 

  That got him up real quick. He pushed himself up and took a final swig of his cola before setting the bag down where he sat a moment ago. "Let's go, then. I'll do my best for you, pinky promises."

 

  Pinky promises, she'd hold him to that if he ended up taking a nap in her bushes when she wasn't looking. Nobody could ever break a pinky promise, it was simply the rules of life. She and Niles began their trek back to her house, his hands stuffed into his pockets while she fiddled with a lock of her hair. Corrin was the type to always move, to always wanna have her hands doing something. Jakob said she was nervous and should see a therapist, but she theorized it was simply too much energy bottled up inside of her. The sight of her twirling her hair around made Niles snort as he caught a glance of it.

 

  "What?" She defended.

 

  "Just funny, you're funny."  
 

  She didn't _think_ she was funny, really, Niles was the weirdo here. As the two continued their walk, the sound of a screen door creaking open with a screech of protest caught their attention. There was always a time in life when one could just read the signs and _know_ that someone was aiming for them, and there were certain times when someone should read the signs and know they should _run._ Seeing a tall, long legged girl in high waisted shorts step out and level Niles with a one minded glare made Corrin want to run. This was the same woman she had given that slushie to deliver the other day, yet she wasn't as sweet as before, she had turned into a warrior on a death mission.

 

  Niles, either brave or stupid, stopped and stood his ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side as the woman took a few steps down the stairs. She was barefoot, as if she had just seen him outside her window and came out on a split second decision. Corrin wasn't even sure if this woman even _saw_ her, her eyes were daggers aiming straight for her companion as she made her way up to them threateningly.

 

  She instinctively stepped aside as the woman neared, and in just a split second flash, before Niles could even open up the smirk that was on his lips, the woman lashed out with a fist and hit him so hard he stumbled back and hunched over, a hand on his nose. Corrin's heart skipped in her chest as she watched her friend bend over in pain, and the woman make a noise of satisfaction with a smirk of her own. She pulled her fist away and examined her knuckles casually. She wasn't exactly the tiniest woman around, but nobody would ever guess she had enough strength in her arms to send Niles back a few steps, groaning, several drops of blood plopping on the ground below him.

 

  Corrin was sure her mouth was hanging open. She shut it quickly and took a breath, "W-W… Why?"

 

  She flinched when the woman turned towards her for the first time, as if she hadn't been there the entire time. "Oh, hello again dear," Her eyes turned soft, motherly, "Aren't you cute today?" She reached out the hand that punched Niles and pinched her cheek softly, making Corrin's cheeks turn red.

 

  She cleared her throat, "Thank you…? But uh… why?"

 

  "Why what?"

 

  "Um…" She looked at Niles, who's shoulders were shaking as if he was silently laughing, "Him. You punched him, that was kinda… random."

 

  Her eyes widened and eyebrows raised, "Oh no, no it wasn't random! He had it coming to him…" She looked back at Niles with the softest, most threatening of smiles, "Didn't you?"

 

  The shaking of his shoulders continued, and finally a muffled laugh was heard as he raised his head and smirked at her, hand over his nose, "Guess I did."

 

  "You did! Well… see you at the party tonight!" With that confirmation, she turned on her heel and sashayed away, though her walk was entirely more casual than before, as if she had given Niles brownies and a kiss instead of a fist to the face. Corrin looked up at the house, seeing the blond with the black headband standing behind the glass with wide, startled eyes, and most likely a few questions for his relative when she returned.

 

  The oddest thing, really, was that she was coming to the party tonight. Corrin didn't mind, and simply assumed that someone else had invited her. Yet, she glanced at Niles as he finally straightened up and took a long breathe through his mouth, "Are you okay with her coming tonight?"

 

  "Am I okay?" He flinched as he chuckled, as if this hurt him, "I'm elated, actually. I wanna see her again."

 

  "You're so weird."

 

  "I know," He waved a hand and scowled, "I taste blood."

 

  "Just don't bleed on the food."  
 

  "Bloodplay isn't particularly my favorite indulgence, but-"

 

  She groaned, "No, don't wanna hear it. Let's get you cleaned up," She put a hand on his back and began to lead him to her house, "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson."

 

  "Oh, I wouldn't object to _her_ being my teacher again."

 

  Another groan from Corrin, and she was back in her yard again. Jakob stood out on the front porch with a dish towel in his hand and a raised eyebrow. He asked no questions, merely rolling his eyes and turning on his heel to open up the door and let Niles in. Niles bowed condescendingly as he stepped inside, yet another push on his back from Corrin got him moving again. She could see why someone would punch him.

 

  He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at their small dining table, "Where do you think they used to live?"

 

  Corrin pulled a few napkins out and ran them under the sink, "Don't know, I assume somewhere in the fancy part of town."

 

  Jakob returned to the stove impassively, "I have their old address, but a friend informed me it's all blocked off- stop bleeding everywhere, thug."  
 

  He ignored the comment and let Corrin hand him the wet napkins and a cold pack of frozen peas she extracted from the freezer, "Hey, the harder it is to get in, the better."

 

  She sent him a warning glare, "Don't even think about it. You're trying to reform here."

 

  "Old dog, old tricks," He spat back bitterly, "Gimme something colder."

 

  So she did, yet the worry that bubbled inside her stomach was enough to cause a sense of unease in the air. Niles was oblivious to this as he leaned back against the table and cursed softly, placing the frozen vegetables on his face and shutting his eyes.

 

  Whatever was bouncing around in that head of his - it wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- STICK WITH ME ABOUT NILES pls... something is gonna happen very soon that explains it all and resolves it
> 
> \- I promise this is leo x corrin it's just... slow going lol... bare with me...
> 
> \- this is such a filler chapter lmao 
> 
> \- i love comments so dont hesitate!! tell me how i did <3


	4. New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was his future, ever growing, always moving ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i dont feel like this chapter is written very well, so excuse the low quality
> 
> \- I dont know how to do the possessive form of Niles' name??? I don't know if it' Niles' or Niles's.................. Nileses..........Nilesesses
> 
> \- Please comment ! tell me what I did wrong, tell me what I did right, just tell me <3 thank you !
> 
> \- It's 1am I'm so tired... free me...

 "What a catch, Niles. You sure know how to pick 'em."

 

 "What can I say, boys? Saw this place… and just knew it was screaming to be robbed. I'm intuitive like that."

 

  "You sure nobody's gonna catch us, boss?"

 

  "Nah, there's nobody livin' here. Come on, let's go in."

 

  "…Whatever you say…"

 

                                                                                                       ---------------------------------

 

                                                                                                                   **One Hour Earlier**

 

 There was nothing more that Leo wanted than to just sleep.

 

 Good things used to come to him so easily. He was blessed with money, with good looks, a silver spoon in his mouth. He could just snap his fingers and whatever he wanted would be put into his hand soon after. With that kind of power, the world was fortunate for him not being the greedy, cruel type. While he didn't abuse it, he still favored _that_ privilege over having to lay on a mattress in an empty room, not even able to afford a bed frame. The memories of such an easy life were now merely a bitter taste in the back of his throat and the croak of his heart being squeezed. Mother didn't love him. Father didn't love him. And his neighbors played very loud indie music while he was trying to sleep. Obviously the gods didn't love him either.

 

  _Of course_ it was indie music. He was in hell - hipster hell. Those types who would romanticize a leaf falling to the ground. 'It resembles fertility' they would whisper, at least in Leo's mind they would. They would dance around with no shoes on, crystals in their hands and hexes on their tongues while some long haired, dirty man played bongo drums in the background. How silly. It was all silly.

 

  Yet his sisters were next door, most likely encouraging the overly loud volume coming from the speakers in the backyard. It was 7 p.m. yet Leo was entirely too tired, having formed a habit of getting up at 4 a.m. every morning in his desperate attempt at alone time. It was the only time of the day when nobody else was awake, he could sit out on the front porch and feel the cool air of the morning run it's icy fingers through his hair. He could drink the cheap coffee he made with the kitchen kettle, and read one of his 4 books that he managed to sneak out with his belongings. That was when the world was still asleep, and Leo could truly be alone.

 

  He refused to attend the party. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to avoid seeing any bruised noses on white haired neighbors, and he wanted to avoid grey haired girls with no shoes. He would avoid the world if he could, yet Camilla would drag him out kicking and screaming if he ever tried that. Fortunately, she left him alone on this night in her long hours spent getting ready. Elise, even, curled her pigtails and donned a frilly dress. Xander, on the other hand, was on the couch still job searching with the one laptop that the 4 siblings had to share between them. That was his excuse for not going, yet Leo had found him sleeping on the couch as if there was no one there to see.

 

  Yet here he was, laying on his cheap mattress and staring at the ceiling above him, ears assaulted by muffled music and the laughter of happy people. Damn happy people. Damn them to hell.

 

  The hellfire in Leo's heart was what made him push off the crocheted blankets and begin his determined walk towards his small duffle bag, pulling out a pair of pants and a black sweater to slip on - tripping on the pants when he hopped on one foot in his attempt to pull them up his legs, ever the graceful swan he was. He slung his door open, a man on a mission.

 

  Xander was still asleep on the couch as the youngest brother passed him by. He had his head tilted back against the back of the couch, mouth open wide enough to catch a fly, and adams apple bobbing with every breath. If Leo was Camilla, he would've pulled a blanket up over his brother, yet too bad he wasn't, and he only had eyes for the heavy front door. There was no tact upon opening it, no attempt to stop the bottom from scraping against the floor and making an ugly, loud noise. It's not like _that_ ugly, loud noise wouldn't be any worse than the ugly loud noises coming from next door.

 

  It seemed as if everybody in the cul-de-sac had gone to the party. For such a small house, it seemed to have a large backyard. A few milled around in the front yard, sending him glances as he passed by them and made his way beside the side of the house to the back area where the lights and music were set up. A poppy modern song had started up, yet nearby was a young man with an undercut holding an acoustic guitar, the strap over his shoulders and eyes dedicated to tuning up the strings. Behind him, Odin hit wildly upon a drum set, shoulders raising and the sticks merely tan blurs as he banged upon the drums. Leo couldn't really hear him over the beat of the pop song, but he assumed it didn't sound too sharp.

 

  Camilla and Elise were nowhere to be seen, yet he was scanning the crowd for someone else entirely. Finally, after raising an eyebrow at someone trying to stuff as many pigs in a blanket in their mouth as they could, his eyes landed on a head of unruly white hair.

 

  Corrin. This was her house. The taste of a blue and red slushie flickered into his mind, on his tongue, accompanied with the flicker of anxiety at having to confront her after his hasty escape on that day. Yet, he couldn't show it. He was stone. He was calm, composed, and entirely untouched by the world as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her.

 

  "I'm just saying," She was arguing, defending herself to the blue haired girl he had seen walking with her that day on the bus, "It's odd. He should be here by now."

 

  "Calm down," The woman's voice was so soft it was nearly drowned out by the poppy beat surrounding them, "You know how he is. I'll keep them distracted until he gets here."

 

  There was something going on besides the fact that people were trying to set each other on fire and choke themselves on baked mini hot dogs. Apparently, this was all normal for a party. Leo felt out of place, being surrounded by crowds of people and not having his father's heavy hand on his shoulder and whispered commands in his ear to go chat up specific people. He was free at this party, no matter how much he didn't care to be there.

 

  Corrin spotted him hovering nearby, eyes lighting up as her blue haired friend turned away, consulting with the guitar guy as he began to strum. The pop music drowned it all out, like watching a movie on mute. Leo turned his eyes to Corrin, commanding himself to keep his cool as she neared with a shy smile, "Heeey."

 

   Such an easy going greeting. He doubted she'd remain that way with all the complaints that sat on the tip of his tongue. Yet, of course, he would be polite, "The music is a little loud, don't you think?"

 

   She furrowed her brows and brushed back her hair to reveal sharp, pointed ears, "What?"

 

   He couldn't hold back his light scowl, "The music! Is a little! Too lo-"

 

   Everything shut off. The world went quiet.

 

   It was startling, almost. It was as if someone had just pressed pause on the entire party. Odin had stopped drumming, the music was gone, and a whispery silence settled over the crowd. Corrin leaned away from Leo, looking over her shoulder and grinning as her blue haired friend stepped up to a microphone stand and cleared her throat. Everybody else began to shift and whisper, turning around to face the woman at the microphone.

 

   Something was about to begin. And Leo felt as if he was going to be here forever in some constant loop of this one moment. The moment when the grey haired girl next to him placed her hand into his softly, as if they were old friends who did things like this. It was the most startling when the blue haired woman opened her mouth to sing.

 

  "Mooooon riiiiver…"

 

  Corrin was still holding her hands as the guitar began to play, and the crowd began to sway to her voice. She took a graceful step back, now holding her and his hand up in the air between them. Her smile was wry, she was a devious fae ripped straight from a Midsummer Night's Dream.

 

   "I can't resist it," She spoke in whispers, as if afraid to break the spell the woman's song had over the crowd, "Dance with me?"

 

   Who was he to resist a lady asking for a dance?  
 

   Several others in the crowd had began to pair off to slow dance. This was a far cry from a ballroom, nobody spun in circles, nobody two stepped. Everybody just touched and wrapped themselves up in their own little worlds together. He stepped forward, placing a polite hand on her waist and taking a step towards her. His other hand stayed intertwined with hers as he sent her a calm smile, "If you insist."

 

   "And I do," She held back a giggle, "I don't even know your name, though."

 

   That's right, she wouldn't, he didn't stick around long enough to even give it. He could only ponder how long he would stay here, now, and what she would be left wondering about him. He was like Cinderella, except with slushies and a Henry Mancini's Moon River devouring every inch of air around them. "Leo."

 

   "Corrin." He knew that.

 

   The two seemed to sway in time with each other. Her hand was soft in his, her waist fitting nicely under his palm. When he shifted left, she did the same. When he shifted right, she followed. This wasn't the usual dancing he was used to, but it fit the moment so well that he couldn't find the heart to correct it.

 

   Despite this, there was something eating away inside of him, something unanswered about her now, "How did you know to leave that drink with Camilla?"

 

   "Neighborhood gossip," she looked apologetic, "I just matched up your description with all the gossip and took a guess. Is she your sister?"

 

   "More like mother," He gave a breathy chuckle at that, "But yes, we're all siblings."  
 

   "Must be hard."

 

   "Do you have any siblings?"

 

   She stiffened up under his hand that was on her waist. This usually signified that he had treaded into dangerous territory, yet it was such an innocent question. He watched as she flickered her eyes away, biting her pink lip and shifting under his palm, "I… Yeah. I do."

 

   If she had no more to say, he wasn't going to pressure it. She seemed to take a small breath of relief as she noticed he wasn't going to pry any longer, and he felt her loosen up. The final chords of the song were beginning on their way to the ending. Leo closed his eyes as he let the woman's voice invade his senses. _'Two drifters, off to see the world…'_

 

  Opening his eyes, he met red ones looking at him with curiosity, though they flickered away the second he looked right back at her. Raising an eyebrow, he stopped his swaying in place to hope and pray to catch her eyes once more, "Is everything okay?"

 

   "Preoccupied," She muttered, sounding as if it was more to herself than to him, "My friend isn't answering my texts."

 

   This brought him back to the subject of the music being too loud, "Maybe they can't hear their phone over the music?"

 

   "No, that's the thing. He's not even here. Niles just… He's gone. He's off doing something stupid."

 

   Niles. Niles, he knew that name. He knew that face. The crooked nose, the black eyepatch, the white teeth glittering behind a smile that looked more like a snarl than anything else. "He's your friend?" She w _as_ walking with him when Camilla had spontaneously pushed herself up off the couch and made her way outside to pop him in the face. There were certain times he knew to be afraid of his older sister, and that was one of them.

 

   Corrin must've sensed the change in his demeanor, for she sent him another apologetic look, "I know he said some stuff to you, but that's just how he is."

 

   "That doesn't excuse it."

 

   "No," She shook her head, "It really doesn't, but he's a good guy. He's trying so hard to reform, I promise…"

 

   It was as if she was taking the weight of Niles' mistakes onto her shoulders, she even looked weighed down physically as she pleaded with big, red puppy eyes. Leo had a feeling those eyes could persuade him if he let his guard down enough. He had a hard time letting people down - what a shame that it happened so often. Here Leo was, master at disappointment, while Corrin seemed to be Atlas with the world encompassing her friends mistakes upon her shoulders. He would loathe to be a burden upon somebody's shoulders. If he was to be a burden he would be his own.

 

   He dared to challenge her, "Is that any of your problem?"

 

   Corrin wasn't amused by this. She cocked her head, eyes lowering in a deadpan look as she tightened her lips into a thin line, "Yes, it's my problem. He's my friend." He had stepped foot into dangerous territory once again.

 

   Perhaps it was from never really having friends in his life, but the concept of taking that upon himself seemed so trivial, so unnecessary. He couldn't imagine being friends with someone so rude, someone who even needed redemption in the first place. But then again, Leo's never had friends.

 

   Without any reply to that, it became starkly clear that the two were still in their positions for dancing despite the song having ended ages ago. His hand still rested comfortably on her waist, and her own hand was tangled into his as it belonged there. The woman behind the microphone was now singing something he didn't recognize, yet an abandoned bass guitar rested against the wooden fence behind her, as if it was waiting for it's owner to claim it.

 

  Corrin was effortlessly casual as she unlatched herself from Leo, pulling her hand away and untangling their fingers. He was all too aware of his own limbs as he pulled his own back and she began to speak. "I have to go find him…"

 

   There was something endearing about this girl's protectiveness over her friends, even the predatory ones. She seemed to have so many friends too, and they all seemed to love her just as much as she loved them. It was something that amazed Leo, who had only seen something close to this with Camilla and her legions of fans. Perhaps Corrin was a local celebrity of sorts.

 

  No matter how endearing it was, it was also rather _annoying._ "Don't be naïve," he felt bitter, some people hoarded so many friends that people like him never could have any, "If he wanted to be found, he'd give you a hint."

 

  She had fire in her, but it was only a two-second flicker, dying out as soon as she caught herself, "Him not wanting to be found is exactly why I need to find him. And I think I know where he is…"

 

  "What're you going to do?" He crossed his arms over his chest, squaring her with a raised eyebrow, "Track his phone? Play detective?"

 

   How she kept her patience in tact against his condescension was admirable, he had to give her that. She merely shook her head and began a quick paced walk towards her small, lit up home, with him following close behind at her heels. She opened the back door and stepped inside to grab a heavy jacket, having to speak louder due to the increased noises with a faster paced song, "Nope, I just know how he is. He always does his research," She waved a finger at him, "He was asking about your old home earlier."

 

   That was entirely too confusing. "My place? It's all taped off."

 

   "Yeah, we told him, he said it would be more fun that way."

 

   Of course with Leo's luck his neighbor would find the thought of breaking into his old home exciting. His new life on Popperly Lane seemed to attract the most savory of individuals. "We can take my car," Corrin began.

 

   "We?" He deadpanned, "There's no 'we' here. I'm afraid I'm not interested in his dirty business. There's nothing to steal in there anyway, it's all been auctioned off."

 

   She was getting tired of his complaining, yet it was only a flicker across her face that betrayed that emotion. She merely sighed and turned towards him, looking at him with a rather childish frown on her lips as she did so, "I don't know what he wants in there, okay? And I don't know the way, so you're coming. Aren't you curious about what he's doing?"

 

   "Defacing my childhood home, probably. No thank you."

 

   It was almost as if Leo thought he stood a chance against Corrin when she wanted someone. He couldn't, simple as that.

 

   3 minutes later, and Leo was sitting in the passenger seat of her old, yellow volkswagon bug. The music was still audible as she looked behind her, over the seats to back out from the driveway. Goodbye party, goodbye small yellow house with white shutters. Goodbye Camilla and Elise. Leo was being kidnapped by a crazy lady to go do a police officer's job.

 

  In the backseat were Odin, and the blue haired singer that he now knew as Azura. Upon seeing Corrin about to leave, she had abandoned her spot behind the microphone, with Odin abandoning his at the drum set, and followed the two out to the car, wanting to help in whatever scooby doo-esque plan they had going on. Leo honestly felt as if he was in one of those silly young adult novels where they have unrealistic expectations and absent parents to watch all of their schemes.

 

   Of course, leo's parent truly was absent. He wasn't entirely sure about the others. It seemed everybody was old enough to be out of the house, yet he had never seen mention of any parents in this crowd. Perhaps there was a house of a family of 4, with two little kids who were woken up by the loud pop music and all the shoeless hipsters walking around. What a nightmare.

 

   "Keep directing me," Corrin commanded, albeit softly. She never seemed to raise her voice, much like Azura in the backseat, who's languid tranquility reminded him of calm waters, sort of making him sleepy, "Are we almost there?"

 

   They had been driving for 20 minutes now in near silence, with even Odin staying quiet in the backseat. Corrin seemed much too worried to make conversation. Leo glanced out the window at the passing houses in the tree scattered neighborhood that used to be where he lived, "Almost." It had taken an hour for the bus to travel to and fro with the constant stops it would make, Leo had never realized his old home was so close by to his new one.

 

   Corrin accepted his answer with a silent nod. In the backseat, he listened to Odin shift in place and drum his fingers upon the seats. The silence wasn't awkward, but heavy with concern, voices almost seeming to shatter the fake calm that settled over the 4 of them. Leo loathed to be the one to speak up again, yet it was poking and prodding at his mind, "Corrin?"

 

   "Hm?"

 

  "Do you…" The words lingered on his tongue as he tried to find a way to ask this, "Do you like Niles? As in have feelings for him?"

 

  Her laugh was startling to hear in response, as she seemed perfectly unashamed. Leo could see Odin snort from the corner of his eye and his place behind the drivers seat. Corrin took one hand off the wheel to cover her mouth with, "That's funny. No, we're just friends," She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Do _you_ have feelings for him?"

 

  He tensed up with exasperation, "Not in the least."

 

  "That makes two of us."

 

  Odin put up his hands, "Every soul that has feelings for Niles lift your cursed hand."

 

  Leo wasn't entirely sure what his cursed hand was supposed to be, but he had no reason to raise it anyway. No hands were put up, and a laugh rippled through the car. Azura giggled, "Poor Niles."

 

  "I think he needs someone," Corrin nodded, "as much as he'd argue with me on that. No, we're just friends. I just… I care a lot about my friends."

 

  He couldn't say he knew what that felt like. He never had a friend that cared that much, nor had he ever been that friend that did. The closest he came to was Camilla or Elise, but they were sisters, it was their job. To have someone completely unrelated to you caring _that much_ for you, it was the oddest of conceptions. Somewhere in his subconscious, he knew he craved that.

 

  He didn't reply to her, he didn't know how.

 

  The house was nearing up ahead despite all of the things he might've said. His heart wrenched in his chest as he spoke up, "Slow down, that's it." The gates were covered in yellow and red tape to keep anyone with bad intentions out, yet if Leo could see past it all, it almost felt as if he was coming home from just another day at class. But he wasn't in his car, he wasn't in college anymore, and this wasn't his property.

 

  There was an unfamiliar truck parked in front of the gate, black as night as it rested there. "Is that Niles'?"

 

  Corrin shook her head, "I don't recognize that truck. It might be his friends."

 

  "I thought you were his friend."  
 

  "You can have more than one," She sent Leo an amused smile, "And sometimes the others may not be the best out of the bunch."

 

  Odin shook his head as he leaned forward in his seat to catch a better peak, "That truck came to pick him up earlier. He's here…"

 

  Azura spoke next, "Then let's go get him."

 

  Leo shook his head and crossed his arms, staring out the front of the windshield at the back bumper of the black track parked in front of them, "You're aware that this is a bad idea, right?"

 

  The grey haired girl beside him merely sent him the wryest of smiles, with the reddest of eyes, and the safest of tones in her voice, "Trust us. Trust me. Okay?"

 

   He didn't know if he could.

  

   The last person he trusted was a grey old man with tired eyes and a permanent scowl. He had ripped out his life from under him all while Leo called him 'father' and wished he would come home. He didn't know if trust was such a wonderful thing, really. Perhaps it was a curse, something that afflicted only the stupid.

 

  He looked back at her as silence fell around them. Corrin pleaded wordlessly. Leo remained impassive.

 

   And he was so damn stupid when he wanted to be.

 

   "…Okay."

 

  Corrin turned the keys off and watched all the lights in the dark of the evening shut off immediately. Car doors opened with the intention of being quiet, shutting ever so gently as the 4 began to make their way to the gate. Leo knew of a way in, he always watched it with curiosity, wondering if he could use it if he ever decided to be a bad kid and start sneaking out. He stopped at the tall, brass fence, and put his hand on the cold metal. "This way," He commanded in a hushed voice. Hoisting himself up, he found a place to rest his foot as he began to climb up the side.

 

   The tops were spiked, and mostly covered by an overhanging tree, yet this was the one spot where the tree didn't block it completely. Once nearing the spikes, he grabbing the edge of one and pulled himself up higher to get a good grip upon the branch of the tree. It was rough under his fingers, yet he slid his elbow over the top of it and felt the world go loose under him as he hung from the branch by his arms. His muscles strained, yet he pulled himself up more along it and scooted over to a lower branch, now making his way down. Nearby, Odin laughed, "Were you an acrobat in the past life, Leo?"

 

   "Don't believe in past lives," His voice was strained as he breathlessly made his way lower, "But I like to think I was Ralph on the uninhabited island William Golding describes." _Lord of The Flies_ was one of his favorite books, of course.

 

   As he dropped down, it only took a second for Corrin to follow and drop down beside him. In the dark evening, her hair was a light to follow. She scrunched up her nose like a rabbit, making a funny face, "I think I was a dragon."

 

   "I…" Azura was much more gentle in her descent, "Hmm… I would like to believe I'd be Maria Callas."

 

   Odin fell on his face, yet still managed to include himself, "Oof.. Ugh… I was Beowulf, for sure."

 

   Corrin pouted, "You're all so cool. I'd just be a glorified lizard."

 

   "Dragons are something feared through the ages," Leo reassured, "You're the mightiest of us all here." In a way, she was. She was the one willing to go after a gang of criminals simply because her friend was among them, successfully dragging 3 people along with her. And despite the danger, those 3 were loyal to her. Even he, perhaps a new follower of the Cult of Corrin. It seemed fitting enough.

 

   She seemed to be cheered up by his reassurance, yet Odin let out a loud laugh and nudged Leo, "No matter the amount of princely charm you hold, seducing lady Corrin is a feat for only the mightiest of kings, Leo!"  
 

   He felt his cheeks warm up at that, "Princely charm? S-Seducing? I'm not…" He groaned and rested his head between his index finger and thumb, "There's none of that happening here."

 

   "Stop giving him a hard time," She sent Odin a motherly look of warning, "He's not charming me- I mean, not that you're not charming! I just…" She put her hands up in surrender, "Whatever, we need to get going anyway."

 

   With all in agreement, the 4 started off across the yard to the house. Leo's blush began to fade as he watched the large stone walls grow bigger and more intimidating with his nearing them. The pond in the middle still rested easily with it's thousand of dollars worth of treasures buried beneath it's waters. There was no way for the bank or auctioneers to find out that it was there unless if they drained the pond, and they wouldn't do that due to it looking nice and adding value to any potential buyers.

 

    A flash of realization hit him like a bullet in the back.

 

   Azura nearly ran into him as he froze in place. She gasped, putting a soft hand on his shoulder, eyes wide, "Leo…?"

 

   He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anybody. That pond was his treasure. That jewelry down below it could be sold off to pawn shops for extra money, enough to pay rent and get them some food, to help them stay on their feet until they could find jobs. All he had to do was get the others out there one night to dive down and grab it all - with Camilla's permission of course, it was _her_ decision to throw the jewelry down there in the first place, despite the oddity of the action.

 

   Clearing his throat, he let the curtain of calm wash over him again, "It's nothing. I thought I just saw something in the window."

 

   Corrin believed it immediately, "Might be Niles. Let's go!"  
 

   She broke off into a run with Odin following close behind. Leo followed, albeit at more of a fast walk, with Azura now keeping up with him. She sent him an odd, perceptive look, yet he didn't return her gaze, not wanting to give away even an ounce of what he had realized. This was a good crowd, it wasn't as if he was betraying them, he was merely going to reclaim something that belonged to his family so they could have a better life. It was only second nature for him to keep secrets from outsiders.

 

    Corrin had already opened the front door. It seemed as if it had been unlocked by someone else before they even arrived, most likely Niles and his gang of thieves inside the house. She was waiting in the foyer with Odin as Leo and Azura walked inside. The entire house was dark, with stripped walls. There used to be a painting  beside the staircase, some potted plants that Elise would water every morning. There used to be a rug leading down the stairs that would always try to catch Camilla's heels as if begging her to stay. It didn't even smell the same anymore. Leo had to close his eyes to the flood of memories that squeezed his chest and overtook his mind. He felt as if he had swallowed a rock, looking at this empty mansion.

 

   It as nothing more than bare walls and dusty ghosts of the past now.

 

   Corrin unceremoniously shattered the silence by putting her hands over her mouth like a megaphone, "NILES! COME OUT, OR WE'RE CALLING THE COPS!"

 

   The cops. The cops were going to come. She would call the cops on her own friend. He gave her a confused look, "We are?"

 

   She shushed him immediately and lowered her voice, "Sometimes being a good friend means having to do hard things."

 

   Those words settled over him as Corrin began yelling out threats again. They were like static to his ears, unheard as he mulled over her reply. How could he know if that was true if he had never had friends? What hard decisions had he ever had to make just to help a friend out? None. None at all. He supposed Corrin was like Xander, in a way, making the world's problems her own. He could only imagine the guilt of having to call the cops on one's friend and be the reason he was taken away in handcuffs, yet Corrin was here threatening it as if this was her day job.

 

   Despite her yells, not even a peep was heard above them.

 

   "He's not coming out," Corrin took out her phone and began to dial the police, Leo only felt dread. They were technically trespassing, even if this was his property at one time. Yet, if there was a gang around, the cops would be more focused on them rather than the kids trying to find their friend. Law never made exceptions though, and he had to take a few breaths to calm himself at the prospect of ending up in a holding cell for the night. Xander would not be happy at that.

 

    As Corrin took a few steps away to put the phone to her ear and begin reporting what was happening, Azura's voice was the softest among the silence that ensued, "Perhaps we should split up to go locate him?"

 

   "I don't know," Odin looked uncomfortable to be speaking like a normal person for once, "His gang friends are pretty scary."

 

   Leo piped in, "If there's an entire gang in this house, they would be heard. It's not _that_ big." It was that big, actually, yet even 4-5 pairs of feet couldn't be masked in the emptiness. With all the decorations off the walls and the furniture hauled out, sounds echoed as if it was a music hall.

 

   "There has to be others here," Odin shrugged, "That's not Niles' truck out there."

 

   "Then…" As Leo was about to ask the rest of his question, a flashlight shining from the back doors caught his attention. It was only for a split second, being turned off immediately as if whoever was holding it realized that their golden light could be seen. He stiffened up and pointed towards the set of double doors leading to the backyard, "They're out there, probably running off by now."

 

    "The cops will be here soon," Corrin was just hanging up the phone and returning to the ground, "They _better_ be here, or it'll be a false call in and we're all in the slammer…"

 

    Leo now urgently thrust his arm out towards the back door, "I _told_ you, they're out there!"

 

    It seemed as if he was the boy who cried wolf. Perhaps it was his newness, or his general coldness. Nobody seemed to want to believe a glacier when they had a warm summer breeze like Corrin to follow. She nodded towards the door, making her way over there with the others following, "Let's go check."

 

    He didn't particularly feel like following. He merely watched the others open up the back door, disappearing into the backyard. Leo used to sit under that oak tree and nap. He had his trees growing back there, his bushes against the house were probably green by now. While there was no furniture inside the house to stab him with the pangs of memory, the backyard was his untouched sanctuary. It would be too difficult to go walk amongst it as if this world was still his

 

   Fortunately, there was a sound like footsteps and a softly shutting door blessing him with release from the memories. The hurt was gone, now replaced by suspicion and fear as he realized he w _asn't alone._ It was in the kitchen, a few steps, a mutter, most likely a curse.

 

   Someone was here.

 

   Turns out there were people there all along, despite Corrin's threats of the police. A fancy neighborhood with well-to-do people, they would be here any minute. Yet, despite the initial fear of having to confront some gangster with a knife, Leo began his trek towards the source of the noises.

 

   His findings? The reward at the end of the fear filled tunnel?

 

   Niles squatting down in an empty pantry.

 

   He looked up as Leo opened the door, "Oh heeey," It was almost as if he was greeting an old friend, despite the position he found himself in. Apparently giving up on his silly hiding place, he put his hand on the wall and stood up. He stretched out his back like a cat, "Fancy meeting you here."  
 

    Leo had never been more unamused in his life. "The cops are on their way."  
 

   "Not surprised," Niles sighed good naturedly, though he knew of the poison that lay under that casual demeanor, "Knew this would happen from the start…"

 

   His breath seemed to leave him as he looked at the tired man in front of him, "What do you mean…?"

 

    "They're old dogs… old tricks…" He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall, "And I taught 'em every one of them."

 

    The thief wasn't making any sense, none at all. Leo had no time to pry for more answers before the red and blue lights flashed against the walls through the windows. Niles' eyes shot open desperately, and Leo only stiffened up. They would be inside any second now, questioning him, taking both him and Niles off in handcuffs. He could almost see himself sitting in the holding cell as was.

 

    He was desperate for answers now, "Are you reformed like Corrin said you were?"

 

   Niles looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm in your old house trying to rob what little's left."

 

   "Let me rephrase that: Are you _trying_ to reform?"

 

   The cops were running up the front of the driveway now with hands resting on their gun hilts. They had kicked on the gate until it opened up, making a huge ruckus that was probably waking up the entire neighborhood. Yet, Leo was entirely sure the neighbors were used to nonsense happening at this place by now. In front of him, Niles was eyeing Leo with an unexplainable expression, "I…"

 

   He was hissing now, "Are. You. _Trying._ To reform?"

 

   The older man nearly flinched, "Yes. Jeez, kid, yeah I am."

 

   That was exactly what he needed to go face those cops with. It was resolve, something binding Leo to that tiny house on Popperly Lane. Something that would connect him to this new life he was going to lead from here on out. This life where he was a good friend, where he _had_ friends. Where he tried to step out from his brother's shadows and be something, to do something for someone else. He was going to take this leap, and he was going to land on his feet.

 

   The cops had come in now with their defensive stances and their announcements that they had entered. Leo gently stepped into the darkened, grey foyer with his hands up. One spun around to him, but he responded quickly, "I'm with the group that called you here, my friends went chasing the robbers in the backyard. My friend, Niles," Leo glanced over his shoulder at the stunned man, "He can give you a description of the people that were trying to rob this place."

 

   Niles stepped up, seeming to look nervous for the first time in his life. Leo gently fished his wallet out of his pocket and held out his I.D. "You live here?" The cop asked with a raised eyebrow, "Your last name matches the house."

 

   "Used to," Leo answered, "I got an anonymous tip from this guy who doesn't like me that he and his friends were gonna try and break in and rob this place, so we came to see if they were really doing it before we would call the police. My friends are two girls, and one spiky haired guy," He now elbowed a shocked Niles, "What's the gang look like?

 

   Niles jolted back down to earth, clearing his throat as he nodded quickly, "Yeah uh, 3 guys. One's kinda ugly…" he went on to describe them as one police officer took notes, and his partner began to make his way out the back door to where Niles had said he saw the others escaping to. It seemed that they were free, not going to end up in a holding cell, and only gonna be questioned to help fill out reports and make sure none of it was a lie. Leo would keep even that a secret from Xander, this night would be his little adventure to keep secret in his heart, his own experience that nobody else would take away from him. It was all he ever wanted.

 

   Soon enough, the others were escorted back to meet Leo and Niles. Azura was calm, while Corrin rambled to the police officer who was lecturing them on not taking the law into their own hands. Apparently, she did that often. Odin merely looked nervous, yet lit up like a flame as he saw Niles not in handcuffs and waiting for their return. He had calmed down soon enough, now leaning against the railing of the staircase and seeming perfectly at ease.

 

  It was an hour and a half later that the group was finally released. The gang members hadn't been found, yet the police department had been searching for weeks to find them anyway. With this new lead, they would surely be caught soon. It was a tired relief that settled over the group as they left through the gate and made their way back to the yellow volkswagon waiting out front between two squad cars.

 

  Corrin led the group, with Azura clinging close behind. Odin laughing cheerfully and slung an arm over Niles' shoulders, though Niles himself was entirely casual as he walked. He seemed to keep an eye on Leo, though unsuspicously. Leo lingered behind the group and stopped right at the entrance of the gate to look back at the home.

 

  The columns, the stone work. The ivy growing up the walls. The shutters were grey, the doors a dark brown. The windows stared right back at him like eyes. This was home. This was his childhood, facing him directly.

 

  He looked over his shoulder at the others. Nobody looked back at him. Corrin was leaning one hand on the hood of the rusty yellow car and putting up a peace sign. Niles leaned on the front of the hood with his arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smirk twisting up his features. Odin knelt down by the headlight and put up an arm to show off an odd looking tattoo. Azura was behind her phone, taking a picture with the softest of smiles.

 

  That was his future, ever growing, always moving ahead. It seemed a sin to not document every moment.

 

  Corrin blinked as she noticed him, waving an arm, "Leo! Get in the picture!"

 

  Where would he even stand, there didn't seem to be enough room. There never seemed to be enough when things like this happened, yet almost as if they were reading his thoughts, everybody moved to the side to reveal the perfect spot for him. Made just for Leo, all set and ready for him to take. He'd never had that before.

 

  It was between Corrin and Odin. He walked over, not resisting the smile forcing it's way onto his lips. Sitting on the side of the hood, he scooted up so his back was to the windshield, and his legs were crossed indian style. He folded his arms over his chest, watching everybody else fall into their poses like instinct.

 

  Azura smiled behind the camera, biting a lip in anticipation as everybody froze, "Say 'cheese'!"

 

  It was entirely unenthusiastic, unwanted, and unsportsman-like, but it was their's. Forever and always.

 

  "Cheeeeeese!"

 

                                                                       ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Niles was annoying.

 

  Leo's first friend, and he was annoying as hell. This was just his luck. The one time Leo does something exceptionally kind enough for another person to make a friend, and they turn out incredibly annoying. He was just the most fortunate boy in the world with how this all turned out.

 

  "Oh man… lost again…" Niles fake grimaced, the good actor in front of the cops from days past was gone and replaced with overdramatic nonsense, "I'm just terrible at this game."

 

  Niles was not terrible at Street Fighter, Niles was a legend on Popperly Lane for his Street Fighter skills. Leo was the terrible one. "You let me win." He accused.

 

  Niles's one good eye widened comically, "Me? Give up a battle? Even for my new best buddy here? Never."

 

  Best buddy. Super great pal. Fantastic friend guy. Those were Niles' names for Leo now, and they only made the ex-heir want to pull out all his hair and scream. He scowled at the older man, "Listen, this needs to stop-"

 

  Niles held up a calloused hand, "I know, I know I'm cheesing it. It's just…" He laid his hand out flat in the air as he tried to think of a way to put his thoughts into words. Leo knew what it was, it was something Niles had shown him ever since that night 2 days ago in his old home.

 

  To save him the struggle, Leo rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath, pushing the retry button on his controller, "You feel bad for me because I'm new at Street Fighter. But I assure you… I'll get better than you."

 

  Niles merely smirked, "Uh huh."

 

  There was something unspoken there that didn't quite need to be exposed. It was nothing more than pure appreciation. Niles wasn't in jail because Leo had covered for him. Leo had seen something in the man that showed true reformation, and he wasn't cruel enough to hand him over to the cops just because of a stupid mistake when he had made so many before.

 

  His gang may have been old dogs with their old tricks, but Niles had new tricks up his sleeves now. He truly wanted a new life, and he was willing to dedicate himself to it. The jolt of having the gang he had put so much trust in just flat out leave him had put the fear of something new in his bones - the fear of disappointing the people he valued.

 

  That gang of thieves left him behind - Corrin, Odin, Azura, and Leo merely took the law into their own hands to go after him and bring him home. Leo had been unwilling, but in the end he was the one keeping him from danger the most. Thus, he had earned Niles' loyalty, and rather irritating attention. The newfound respect for the younger man had not stopped him from uttering perverted things at all the wrong times.

 

  Odin had seemed to find a sense of home in Leo as well, frequently doing little chores for him. Leo had been up at 5:00 a.m. on the front porch just yesterday when Odin had shown up out of the blue, kneeling and asking for a job. Just to get him to leave him alone, Leo asked him to find a _very specific_ coat. He described an entirely too detailed jacket, and it took Odin 2 hours, but he finally brought the purple lightweight - 2 lbs, to be exact - but not _too_ lightweight Belstaff Trailmaster jacket with copper buttons. It was a rip off, and the buttons were not copper, but Odin bowed his head in shame and laid it at Leo's feet, "I'm sorry, my lord, I could not find anything real. But I did locate some on the internet, would you like one?"

 

  Hell no, those things were easily 500 dollars or more. He merely sighed, and took the jacket that oddly smelled like cheap cologne, "Stop calling me that. Where'd you get this?"

 

  "From a beast," Odin's eyes widened as if he was telling an epic tale, "He had fur all over his chest, and one tooth missing! His stench was that of a middle school boy's locker room… And his glare was enough to set any hero on fire the moment it settled upon it's victim!"

 

  He sighed, a deep and entirely tired sound escaping through his nose as he closed his eyes, "You… stole this off a person…"

 

  "A beast!"

 

  "Please go give this back."

 

  "…As you wish, sire."

 

  It was safe to say that Leo's first friends were much too eccentric for him. Yet, they were his friends, and he was their's, and he would keep them. Family would always come first, though, and Leo had been keeping the secret of the jewelry under the pond inside of him for days. Approaching Camilla about anything involving her mother felt like trying to approach a rattle snake - one just didn't do it.

 

  So he kept it inside, spending his afternoons playing video games with Niles. Yet, today was different, Xander had called everybody home to have a small meeting over a lunch of ritz crackers and peanut butter. They were running low on food by now with only 2 slices of bread left, a box of crackers, and a few hamburger patties. Corrin, apparently, was a vegetarian, so Jakob had a lot of unused meat to give. Yet, even then they were running out on things to pair the meat with.

 

  Camilla was spreading peanut butter on a cracker for Elise when Xander finally made his announcement. He was like a pillar there at the head of the table, hands clasped as he watched his siblings with a content smile. The frown lines on his face seemed deeper.

 

  "I've found a job."

 

  All eyes landed on him. Leo's cracker hung out of his mouth. Elise had peanut butter on her fingers. Camilla had the butter knife between her lips. They all stared at the eldest. He seemed to grow uncomfortable at the spotlight and clear his throat, "I… uh… I found-"

 

  "A job." Camilla finished for him, popping the butterknife out from between her lips. She set it down and clasped her hands together, eyes wide, "Oh, oh do tell, brother. Where is it? A law firm? A bank? Are you the vice president of a bank, brother?"

 

  Xander only grew more uncomfortable, "A server."

 

  "Serving up justice in court?"

 

  "Server at a restaurant," Xander cleared his throat as his cheeks grew pink, "It's not glamourous in the least, but we can't afford glamour right now."

 

  Silence fell over the siblings. As much as that was true, it was something nobody wanted to admit. Elise merely looked worried, while Camilla seemed to struggle to find something to respond with. Leo finally stepped in as he took the cracker out of his mouth, "Thank you for sacrificing for us, brother. Your future back and knee problems are much appreciated."

 

  Xander leveled with an unamused look, "Yes, anytime, Leo."

 

  "That's okay," Camilla nodded, more to herself than anyone, "We're just starting out now, and we're all going to be working hard from now on. Elise starts at her new school next week," She pinched the youngest's cheeks affectionately, "And I'm sure Xander will be owning the restaurant soon enough."

 

   "Thank you, Camilla."

 

  What hopeful thinking, what optimism. Every bone in Leo's body screamed for him to open his big mouth and ruin it. So he did just that. "Waiters don't usually own the restaurants after a set amount of time," He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, "Even if they're upgraded to management and the restaurant goes under sale, it's usually some big company taking over, not the employees already there. Plus, he'd have to work there half his lif-"

 

  A ritz cracker was thrown at him out of nowhere, hitting him right on the forehead before falling down to land in his lap, crumbs and all. He stopped speaking, now blinking at Elise who sat across from him. Her lips were downturned into a nearly comical frown, "Stop being so grumpy!"  
  
  This was classic. This was entirely golden. He was getting lectured by his little sister for merely speaking the truth. "It's not my fault that the corporate business system is unf-" His sentence was cut off by her little foot making contact with his shin in a burst of pain. She kicked him right under the table. He jumped and groaned, "Stop kicking me!"  
  
  Camilla rolled her eyes, despite the amused expression, "Stop kicking your brother, dear."

 

  She sent the eldest sister puppy eyes as her kicking subsided, "But he's being grumpy and ruining Xan's big moment!"

 

  Xander held up a peaceful hand for all to see, the sign that the fighting should stop and the speaking should begin. Leo just wished Elise hadn't of reacted that way, he knew he'd have a bruise for days to come. "It's okay, Leo's right. But I'm not going to be stuck here forever, we're going to be okay," His eyes swept over his siblings, "Everything will be okay."

 

  He leaned under the table to rub at his now sore leg, "I hope you're right."

 

  "Of course I'm right," Xander nodded, "we're always going to be okay. Trust me."

 

  Trust was only for the stupid and weak. Leo had figured that out the minute he found out his own Father had betrayed him, the moment he found out Niles' gang friends had left him to take the blame in that big empty house. He trusted father, Niles' trusted that gang. Trust was a curse for those who couldn't rely on themselves well enough.

 

  Despite that, Leo had a feeling he was lying to himself.

 

 There were the pleading red eyes in an old car at night, sitting outside his house about to rescue a thief from his own mistakes, telling him otherwise. Trust was such a powerful thing, such a moving force. It was terrifying and able to chill him right down to his bones.

 

   Brown eyes that matched his own stared right back into his. Pleading. They were always pleading for even an ounce of his faith.

 

   "I… trust you, brother… We'll be okay."

 

   "Leo…" Xander smiled, an honest and true smile for the first time in ages, "That's all I could ever ask for."

 


	5. Wilting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could only wish him the best, that his family would be green and healthy again one day too. It was all he could do after his father had stolen away their lifestyle.

It was a Monday morning in an unclean and slow restaurant when Leo decided he was becoming much too softhearted for comfort.

 

  Xander was in eye shot of the table he sat at, exactly how Camilla wanted it. The eldest had his hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail on the back of his head, and a white apron was tied around his waist. He looked attentive, stern, and entirely out of place in this dingy little restaurant at 6 a.m. His manager was a woman who looked only a few years younger than him, if even that, with caramel colored hair pulled into a ponytail and blunt bangs across her head. She had soft eyes, a soft voice, and a soft personality - not the type to boss someone like Xander around.

 

   "The manager is rather cute," Camilla smiled wrly, her voice lowered down to a hushed whisper as she leaned on the table, chin in her palm, "She'll be easy to overthrow."

 

   "Overthrow…" Elise spoke as if tasting the word on her tongue, "Is big brother going to wrestle her?"

 

    Leo truly was becoming much too soft. Just a month ago, he would've agreed with Camilla. That little puff ball of a woman wouldn't last long with Xander's rise to corporate stardom, but now he just felt a bitter taste on his tongue, and couldn't help but scowl, "She means that Xander's going to take her position, Elise."

 

    The littlest sibling blinked curiously, "Oh. Well, that's rude."

 

    Mentally, Leo agreed with her. It w _as_ quite rude, but he supposed Xander would get paid more if he was manager, and that was simply how their family always worked. It was the philosophy they had been raised on - divide and conquer. Rinse and repeat. In everything they did, this applied. Camilla, with her gossip and tabloids, interviewing cleverly to rat out other rich little kids who had nothing better to do. Leo, with his classes, fighting his way to the top and not taking notice of the people crushed by their losses in his wake. Xander, even, in his business tactics, he had risen to the top there as well. Elise was the only sibling that didn't quite seem to treasure winning, though she had a few more years left to prove this aspect of her personality.

 

     Leo felt simply tired of it. He had fought and conquered all his life, and now out of school, there was nothing to conquer at. He felt lost, without hope, and with no goals. It was, perhaps, why he was becoming softhearted. When he would finally find a new goal in life, he'd regain the glacier around his heart, he hoped.

 

     Camilla had been implying lately that he would find that in a job, and he couldn't help but agree. There was no way 4 people could be supported on a waiter's salary, especially with bills coming soon. He had no choice but to get one, but he sure as hell wouldn't try to find one in food service. He grimaced at the thought and glanced towards Xander again, watching him obediently wipe up a table of crumbs while the manager watched and smiled encouragingly.

 

     How demeaning. This family was great, once.

 

     "I don’t get why you dragged us here," He sighed at his older sister, now watching her rose colored lips twist down into a pouty frown.

 

     "It's like sending a child off to their first day of school," She answered him condescendingly in her big-sister way, "We have to support him."

 

      "He's a grown man."

 

      "Grown men need support as well."

 

       That was rich, coming from her. When had she ever supported him a day in his life? He bet that on his first day of work, nobody would show up to even say hello. Yet, when Xander works, he gets all the support in the world. A fire began to flicker and spark in Leo's stomach, ready to eat him up inside with it's slow burn of resent. He pushed it down and ignored the feeling - none of it was worth even dwelling upon, it wasn't as if he would be listened to anyway.

 

       The table they sat at was next to a window, and across the street from a flower shop. In his attempt to ignore his resent, he looked out the window at the big, red sign in front of the shop. '50% off all clearance', it red in bold, white letters. Elise looked over too, stretching across the table to catch a glimpse over her brother's head, "There's a sale on flowers! Our yard's so boring, can we buy some?"

 

      Camilla tore her eyes off Xander to smile affectionately at her siblings, "Oh sure, darling, but only spend 15 dollars. You have your card, right?"

 

       He nodded at her. It was for the family bank account, one they all had access to and would use for things like food or whatnot. It had taken them 4 tries to find a bank that would actually accept an account with them after all that had happened with Garon. Even then, their account was limited, and they were being watched like a hawk. Leo most likely wouldn't buy anything, for his interest was more in trees than anything else, perhaps shrubberies, but he doubted he would find many for a very low price. Still, the prospect of having a plant to take care of once again was something hopeful for him, something to look forward to.

 

       He and Elise filed out of the booth and sent Xander a wave as they left the restaurant, only earning a glance from him in reply. The manager lit up as she watched the two go, she was like sunshine as she waved and bounced her knee, "Thanks for coming in!"

 

      This would've been just fine, if not for the glass of water and the small bowl of salsa she was in the process of carrying to a table towards the back of the restaurant, only using one hand a flimsy plastic tray. While she waved, Leo watched the tray began to slide over, the salsa bowl sliding down with it. He wasn't the only one that noticed, as Xander looked up, wide eyed, and put a hand under the other side of the tray to keep it steady. Her cheeks went pink as she gasped, "S-Sorry! I almost spilled that on you!"

 

      "It's fine," he answered. To those that knew him, they would recognize that tone as his softest, the most patient. Yet, to those outside of the family, he still sounded stern and cold. The manager - her nametag read 'Felicia', now that Leo looked closer - seemed to crumple away and send him the shakiest of smiles.

 

      "Thank you," She balanced the tray once more and stepped back. Xander wordlessly leaned over the table once more to keep scrubbing at a rather hard stain on it's surface. Elise giggled at the exchange, and the two siblings began to turn around again to make their way out the restaurant.

 

       The eatery truly was a bit dingy, with rust on the letters of it's sign, and a slightly sticky floor. There was hardly anybody inside of it either, besides the employees, his family, and the occasional person grabbing breakfast for work. The entire town seemed to just be waking up. The air seemed thin, and the world misty, as it usually was in early mornings. A few cars drifted past, and businesses were just opening up for the day. Leo took Elise's hand as he neared the street, and quickly glanced both ways before stepping off onto the road and walking quickly to meet the other side of the side walk.

 

      It was then, once in front of the flower shop, that he noticed Corrin.

 

     The shop was open and wide, with rows of potted plants in front of it, marked down for clearance. The front of the shop was glass, so Leo could see the inside area filled with tools and seeds and decorations. Around the corner were more flowers atop tables, and Corrin standing there with a green hose in hand as she watered each pot carefully. In front of her, a small chalk sign read 'go around back for more : )'.

 

      "There's your giiirrrlllfriend," Elise teased, her grip tightening on Leo's hand, "Are you gonna say hi to her, or just stalk her?"

 

      She was _not_ his girlfriend, and he most certainly was not stalking her. He rolled his eyes and jerked his hand out of Elise's, "Why don't _you_ greet her first?"

 

      "Because she's _your_ girlfriend!"

 

      "She's not my girlfriend, she's just our neighbor. Honestly, Elise, you're old enough to know to not tease like thi-"

  

      "Leo, she's getting away!"

 

      He snapped back to attention, right out of his lecture, to watch Corrin turn around and walk towards the back of the flower shop, hose still dripping a shower of water upon the ground, turning the concrete a dark grey. She had white earbuds in, unable to hear the two siblings bickering about her as she retreated away. Leo merely rolled his eyes again, "It doesn't matter, we're not here to see her anyway."

 

       She must work there, judging by the green apron around her waist and the hose. Her snow colored hair was pulled back into an unruly ponytail that brushed against her back as she turned the corner. Elise and Leo watched her go, with Elise now huffing childishly, "Well, we should still say hi," She began to walk down the alley, "Come on."

 

       He supposed that would be alright, it was better than listening to Camilla favor Xander over him, talking of conquering and overthrowing the entire time. Anything was better than that feeling. He let Elise lead him down the alley, until suddenly she stopped in her tracks and tensed up. Looking at her curiously, he began, "What is it?"

 

      Her shoulders hunched, and she glanced at him wide eyed, "Shhhhhh!"

 

      The sounds that made her stop had finally reached his ears, making him stop as well. It was Corrin, her voice a lower pitch than he was used to, almost _angry_ in a way, "-at work. You can't just come yell at me."

 

       "I'm not yelling at you," A male's voice responded, sounding offended, "I'm just trying to tell you what happened. My family's done for, Kamui. And your f _ather_ is partly responsible."

 

        She sighed, "They're my family too, Takumi… And Gunter didn't do anything."

 

        "We gave you a chance to be part of us again, and you refused. So no, it's _my_ family, not 'ours'."

 

         A heavy feeling in Leo's gut told him this conversation was private, and he shouldn't be around the corner listening. Yet he found himself pushing up closer to the brick wall, trying to seem as if he wasn't there, eavesdropping. Elise was in front of him, doing the same, yet with a concerned expression. She looked up at her older brother, whispering, "He sounds mean… I hope they don't fight, I'd have to beat him up."

 

         Leo merely patted her blonde head in reply, and went back to his eavesdropping.

 

         "Takumi," Corrin sounded tired, hurt, "please don't say stuff like that. And I'm sorry Garon ruined everything for you guys, really, but Gunter had no part in it. And I don't know why you're trying to go after _me_ about it, I've got nothing to do with that. If you guys need money, I'll help out, but I doubt you'll accept it."

 

         "Yeah, you're right, I won't accept it. Neither will Ryoma. I just thought you should know what your _precious father_ did."

 

         "I can't help that I was adopted, Takumi, you know that."

 

         "We gave you a chance, s _ister_."

 

          His words were a harsh blow, a poison arrow slicing right into Corrin. She was quiet, unresponsive besides the soft sigh that escaped her. Leo swore he could hear a shake in her voice, and he felt soft again as he hoped, mentally, that she wasn't crying. Oftentimes, he would be so blunt and outspoken to someone that _he_ was the reason they cried, and he truly didn't care if that happened, but with someone he knew, someone who had shown him kindness, he only felt slimy at the sound of it.

 

          The man seemed to be satisfied with his words and the silence, the conversation over, with footsteps now coming nearer the siblings. Leo and Elise scrambled back and began to look at the tags on various flowers as the man rounded the corner. Leo shifted so his back was more to him, and eyes entirely focused on reading the dirty, fertilizer covered tag of a plant. The man paid no attention, only walking past without even an acknowledgement.

 

          He glanced up to catch a glimpse of him. Brown hair in a long ponytail, a short but lean build, covered by a grey hoodie. Nobody he knew, but he felt as if he should, with their shared connection through his father.

 

          Leo and Elise never did end up saying hello to Corrin. They merely picked out plants, paid inside the store, and left on their silent, thoughtful way, with a heavy cloud of guilt raining down upon their heads.

 

                                                                                                ------------------------- 

 

         Afternoon came soon enough, and Leo really wished he didn't wear so much black.

 

         A cool morning had turned into a sweltering day, and Elise was perfectly fine in her strappy sundress and sandals. While Leo, on the other hand, was dripping with sweat. He sat on his knees in the grass, rubbing at the condensation at the back of his neck and feeling the ends of his hair grow wet. He seemed to have a permanent scowl glued on his lips.

 

         "I told you, black attracts heat, big brother."

 

         " _I_ taught you that," his scowl twitched deeper, "I don't own anything lighter."

 

         He was in a short sleeved, black t-shirt, with dark wash jeans and converse. His arms felt cool, but bottom half sweltered. He had a feeling that even if he had worn something breezier, he'd still be hot. Elise seemed perfectly fine as she tutted and shook her head, both hands in the ground. He watched as she pulled up a weed and clump of dirt, her fingernails caked in it now.

 

         "Use a shovel."

 

          A shrug of her delicate shoulders was all he got in return. She simply didn't care that she was filthy.

 

          That was just fine, Leo would use a shovel himself. He turned towards the area that was being cleared away for a garden, though found no acceptable spot for his little, shriveled up shrubbery. It had been 5 dollars simply for how dead it looked, but he knew it just needed some tlc. With the type it was, it would get too big for the small front-yard garden, and Elise's collection of pansies were already taking up most of the room.

 

        Putting his hands on his knees, he pushed himself up and sighed, "I'm planting this in the backyard."

 

        The youngest sibling looked up at him in protest, "But nobody can see it from there!"

 

        "That doesn't mean it's useless," he gingerly picked up the small plant, "I'll put it outside my window."

 

        She bumped a small fist into her palm, grinning, "Good idea, big brother, if anybody tries to break in through your window, they'll get stopped by Mr. Bush."

 

        He groaned at the nickname. He most certainly was not naming this plant, especially not with such an uncreative name such as 'Mr. Bush'. How stupid. He didn't reply, only walking off into their small, empty backyard, to his window. It occurred to him, suddenly, that he hadn't been back there yet. He had seen it through the glass doors in the kitchen, but never truly stepped out into the yard. It was fenced off, and empty, with a small patio behind the glass doors, leading back into the house.

 

        The window to his and Xander's room was on the end of the home, with the white blinds drawn down to keep out the sunlight. He knew there was nothing much to see inside the room, only two mattresses and some bags with clothes scattered around. There were no decorations, white walls and a blue carpeted floor. In Leo's old home, his walls were practically bookshelves, his windows large with a little sitting area beneath them. He had a desk to do his work on, and a large bed with soft blankets. Those days were over, and a frame-less mattress was his life now.

 

       The only redeeming feature of the backyard area was a small amount of ivy growing up under the window. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing it, having a sudden flash to the old home with it's ivy covered walls. Leo had often spent his adolescence wondering if he could climb down it, but never attempting to. His window still had ivy, even in a different home, though there would be no need to climb on anything if he ever decided to sneak out.

 

     The sight was nostalgic, enough to make him smile as he lowered himself to his knees. Right beside the small, green ivy plant, he dug his hand shovel into the ground and began to till it up for his new shrub. It was wilted, brown, much like his family. But with a little attendance, it would be green and growing again, and he hoped to be a part of that healing process. This little dingy house would become dear to him, his own, with just a few personal touches, and soon enough his family would be green and healthy once more.

 

      The memory of that brown haired man flickered through his mind as he dug in the ground. He could only wish him the best, that his family would be green and healthy again one day too. It was all he could do after his father had stolen away their lifestyle.

 

      He didn't know if he could face Corrin right now either, with her connection to Garon. As unknown as it was, she was still connected in a way, and there seemed no room for that in this new world of his. He was _attempting_ to move on, to start anew, to have new goals and a new motivation. Corrin seemed to not be a part of the future, but instead a piece of the past.

 

      He finally put the small shrub into the ground, massaging its roots as he stuffed it in, then pushed dirt on top of it and patted it down. He was entirely too focused on his work and thoughts, that he barely heard Niles greet him, "Oh hey Grandma."

 

      It was the 'grandma' part that pricked his ears. He looked up, expression flat, "Excuse me?"

 

      Niles leaned against the fence, arms lazily hanging over the side as he grinned, "Sorry, I thought you were my grandmother for a minute. She gardens too."

 

     Oh, ha ha. As if men couldn’t garden. He refused to grace his friend with a response, only returning back to his work and dusting off the dirt upon his fingers. Niles watched him silently, until Leo finally stood up, "I've got what you asked for."

 

     "Peace and quiet? Solitude from nosy neighbors? Oh thank you, those must've been impossible to find."

 

     He waved a dark hand, "No, no. Job listings. Odin went around town asking who was hiring, I think you'll like a few of these options."

 

     Leo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so it was Odin who did what I asked."

 

     "Yeah, but since I'm delivering the list, I get the credit."

 

     It wasn't as if there was a reward, so Leo didn't truly care. He walked across the grass, towards his friend at the fence, and took the list. The job titles were hastily scrawled, in big loopy script. Odin must've been in a hurry, Leo had never expected him to truly dedicate himself in this way. At the top of the list, an opening at the local library caught his eye, coupled with the phone number below it.

 

     "Suppose I'm going job hunting tomorrow."

 

     Niles raised an eyebrow, his smile beginning to fall, "Where's big sis today?"

 

     "Supporting Xander, still. She _did_ call to inform me that the manager spilled a coke on Xander's head while he was bent over, and hit him in the face with a door. On accident, of course."

 

     The air around the two went quiet as Niles simmered in his thoughts. His lips pursed, his eye stayed locked onto Leo as he watched the blonde look down the list more. Leo thought nothing of Niles' sudden attentiveness, but eventually he looked up to meet his eye, "Why do you ask?"

 

      "Do you want her to support you too?"

 

      His cheeks went pink instantly, his pride flaring up, "I really don't care. I don't need it."

 

      "Sure you do," his friend pushed away from the fence and shook his head, only lifting a calloused hand as he began to take his leave in that slow, casual walk of his, "You supported me, so I'll support you. I'll get Corrin in on it too, I'll even get her a cute little cheerleading uniform to wear just for you."

 

      Leo tensed up faster than ever, "N-No need. Don't do that."

 

      Niles didn't exactly seem like the 'supportive' type, though Leo supposed the world was full of surprises. Instead of continuing his protest, he watched him leave, walk back into his house, and shut the door without another word. That was that, the statement was final - Leo would be supported, and he only found himself dreading what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i've updated!!! i'm sorry, but here u go with this silly filler chapter...


	6. Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something admirable about the way that she kept trying, though, it felt like a quality each sibling carried. Leo worked to become who he was, Camilla worked to be the person she wanted to be, Xander works to support the family, and Elise worked at making others happy. The world could say what they wanted about this family, yet nobody could ever say they weren't determined. 
> 
> Conquer, conquest. Defeat every weakness and keep going until you pass out. That was how they were raised, the one thing Garon had left them in his departure.

 

_"I'll get Corrin in on it too, I'll even get her a cute little cheerleading uniform to wear for you."_

 

Leo was never a slow learner. In school, he had frequently gotten little notes on his report cards from tutors on how much of a _prodigal_ he was. The serious faced little boy had merely thanked the tutors as they beamed, and showed no interest in their praise. If there even was a glimmer of pride in Garon's eyes upon hearing it, Leo would keep the image on repeat in his mind for days, until it finally faded away as he pushed on towards his next goal.

 

     Leo was not a slow learner, yet he was not a prodigy. He often had to work hard at what he wanted to be good at, hours spent pouring over books and absorbing every bit of knowledge he could in order to get the praise he knew he deserved. He was not an expert at anything besides studying, and perhaps sarcasm. Leo, actually, would consider himself a professional learner.

 

     Yet with his history of taking in knowledge, Leo could simply not learn to predict Niles' movements.

 

     He actually, truly, in all seriousness, had brought Corrin along. Corrin, who looked nervous, pale, and pink cheeked as she eyed the blue cheerleading uniform in Niles' lap, was not in on his little game.

 

     "I'm not wearing that."

 

      Niles grinned at her. Leo scowled, "She's not wearing that."

 

      She looked at him gratefully, "Thank you! I'm not wearing that!"

 

       The 4 of them, Niles, Odin, Leo, and Corrin, were all congregated in the public library, at a small wooden table with not even one book in sight. When in the library, one should be reading, being quiet, yet there was no reading happening. Instead, Niles held up a little cheerleader uniform that looked as if it belonged on a child, "Support your neighbor."

 

       Corrin went a deeper red, her shoulders visibly tensing up as she gripped the edge of the table, "Sorry, not interested. Leo, are you interested?"

 

       He sent her a flat look, "I'm afraid not."

 

       "See, nobody's interested."

 

       Niles raised a brow, "I'm interested."

 

       "Well," it was Leo who shut it down, sending him a look that obviously told him to be quiet now, it always seemed to quiet down Niles when he got a little too rambunctious, if that could even describe it, "Take one for the team, then, and sacrifice your own pleasure for our comfort."

 

        "…As you wish."

 

        This was merely supposed to last a few minutes, with Leo speaking to a librarian about a job. Afterwards, there were a few coffee shops he could try at, and a grocery store. His sense of independency told him that he would rather do this alone, yet there was something like a solace in having others around. His first job, his first application. It was daunting, almost like the day he had began college classes. His siblings gathered around his BMW, taking pictures with him in front of the campus, under the late summer sun as the world turned to fall.

 

        Fall turned into winter, which turned into spring, in which Garon decided to take a nice little vacation god-knows-where with all the money he could launder. And nobody had time to pay attention to each other anymore.

 

        And his siblings were much too busy to even acknowledge that Leo was taking a big step into a new life. He had told Camilla what he was doing, and only received a 'oh have fun sweetie' as she labored over burnt eggs on the stove. Xander had already left for work, where he had been spending all his time for the last several days. Elise was simply asleep. Leo had only gotten attention for this from _Corrin._

 

A girl he met just a few weeks ago, who had a weird past that somehow in connection with his, who was being threatened with skimpy cheerleading outfits and wolf-grins from Niles.

 

       A friend, in a way, as hesitant as he was. He glanced up now at her across the table, watching her purse her lips into a disapproving look as she eyed Niles. Her hair was grey under the library lights, a stray curl falling over her shoulder that she brushed behind her ear with pale fingers. There were little faults in her looks, her fingers were short, her nose a little too upturned, yet she was pretty in a charming, small-town way. Leo was so used to women his father dated with their arched brows and blood red lips that it was nice to see a woman who didn't seem to care about impressing others. It seemed that if Corrin wanted to dress up, she would be doing it for herself rather than a male.

 

       As he let his eyes linger a minute longer, her own red ones flickered over to him, her cupid bow lips turning up into a smile. He kept his eyes locked with hers and raised an eyebrow in return, "I should get payment for saving you from Niles' plan."

 

       Both Odin and Niles looked up from their phones to watch the two, unbeknownst to Leo and Corrin. "Isn't my support payment enough?"

 

       "Oh? We're just sitting here, how are you supporting me?"

 

       It was the exact question that needed to be asked. They _were_ just sitting there, at this table in the public library. It was the afternoon, where no school children would be there to bother them, and the world around them was quiet in order for Leo to speak to the librarian. Yet, he still sat there, a challenging smirk on his lips as he watched Corrin across from him.

 

      "That's your decision," she glanced over her shoulder towards the elderly librarian, "She's not busy."

 

      "She's right, my lord," Odin leveled him with his gaze, "It's time to start."

 

      "Stop calling me my lord."

 

       "As you wish, my lord."

 

       "What did I just say- Oh, whatever. Do what you want."

 

       "Thank you, my lord!"  
 

       It was nowhere near a privilege, though Leo's exasperation was too much to even begin an argument. It seemed the only way to escape the two men he now called 'friends' was to take Odin's advice. Simply get up, and go. Talk to the librarian and ask about a job. It shouldn't even be too daunting, there was a high chance that they weren't even hiring and all this procrastination was for naught. Yet, to be among the shelves and rows of books all day, helping people find what they wanted - that seemed far better than Xander's diner job.

    

       Leo put both hands on the table and pushed himself out of his chair. The chair legs scraped against the wooden flooring with a loud, ugly noise that he ignored. Niles, Odin, and Corrin watched gleefully as he began his walk to the librarian. They truly were like little cheerleaders, the 3 sets of eyes upon made him feel all the more tall as he banished the hesitation from his mind.

 

        The elderly old librarian looked up an broke out into a warm grin as he approached. She stood behind her counter, fingers at the keyboard. Leo glanced down at them and noted how bent they were, it must've hurt to type. And there was hardly any help at all for her. She merely smiled at him, "Can I help you?"

 

      "Yes," He suddenly felt short of breath, yet forced himself to go on without a trace of shakiness in his tone, "I… was wondering if you were hiring library pages."

 

        A heavy beat of silence passed between the two. Leo's heart twisted and skipped as he watched her good natured smile twist into a more wry smirk. She lifted her crooked fingers off the computer keyboard and held them up to him, "Can you type faster than 1 word every 30 seconds?"

 

       "Y-Yes, uh, I'm pretty sure I can. Can't everybody?"

 

       "Not me. Gimme your information," she slowly pulled off a sticky note and slid it over to him, "And I'll give ya' a call for an interview, boy."

     

 

        ------------------------------------

 

       After a pot of burnt noodles and a now ruined, red stove, Camilla had finally given up.

 

       The tomato sauce blew up everywhere, leaving a sticky, red mess. The water in the noodle pot had dried out leaving her with mushy noodles on top, and burnt bottoms. An almost-fire 10 minutes later, and she decided the stove needed a little break.

   

       For a woman who had conquered paparazzi, boxing lessons - accidentally punching her instructor nearly every lesson, yet still passing with flying colors because damn, that girl packed a punch - and bullies that pushed Leo a little too far, she had her biggest enemy in the form of cooking meals for her family. How odd, that someone who wanted to be a mother so badly, had trouble even cooking. She wouldn't allow it to get her down, to make her feel as if her dreams couldn't come true. She would keep going and going until finally she would make the best damn meal they had ever eaten.

 

      Which would be a trial, 5 star restaurants used to be the norm.

 

      She was determined, still, and merely cleaned up her mess upon the stove. Her fingers felt raw with the harsh cleanser as she pulled her wool sweater over her head, grabbed her purse, and stepped out the door to go gather more groceries for tonight's dinner. With Leo trying to find a job, and Xander marking his 3 day anniversary of being at the diner, and Elise's first day of school, this was a special night. As the mother of the family, it was only her duty to celebrate these moments with all her siblings favorite dishes, even if they happened to be a little mushy or burnt - it was the thought that counted.

 

       These days, she never quite felt herself. Gone were the glove-like dresses that fit her body perfectly, replaced with tshirts and denim shorts she had grabbed from Goodwill. Her hair was usually pulled back into high ponytails or messy buns, and she felt entirely too common. Yet, there was a sort of satisfaction in taking care of such a distraught family. She would never forgive Father for the betrayal, but she could thank her lucky stars for this opportunity in being a care-taker. The heiress going into the kitchen and cooking up meals would've raised some eyebrows before.

 

       But now, she was free. Even if things weren't quite right, she was free.

 

       Busses were not her favorite form of transportation, yet she had no choice to board one to make her way to the grocery store. Her list was stuffed into her bag as she sat on her seat and watched the urban neighborhoods pass her by.

 

      A few minutes later, little Leo boarded. And fortunately, he hadn't seen her yet.

 

      He, and several others, sat at the front of the bus, while she instinctively hunched down behind the seat so as to not be seen. He had barely stepped aboard when she had noticed him, followed by 3 others who always seemed to be at his side these days. He had his hands stuffed into his fleece jacket, and his trademark headband upon his head to contrast with the platinum of his hair.

 

      There was a certain sort of sliminess in eavesdropping on one's brother, yet Camilla could forgive herself for this. When one's brother was guarded and not open to emotional connectivity, or 'Family Confession Night' as she dubbed one of her attempts a week ago, then one had no choice but to eavesdrop on one's brother. All her prodding, all her little encouragements for him to just tell her how he felt, had always ended in vain.

 

     Corrin got the window seat, while Leo sat beside her. Across the aisle, was Odin by the window, and Niles on the edge of the seat with his long legs stretched out into the aisle. She rolled her eyes silently at that action. He was that stupid kid in school who would always try to trip anyone coming down the bus aisle. In her own school days, she used to step on their toes with her heels.

 

      Niles leaned forward, shoulders hunched over. Camilla scooted to the edge of her seat and hunched over herself to make her seem smaller, peaking around the corner of the purple, ripped up seat as she watched the group ahead of her.

 

     "Ugh, why don't these things have seatbelts?" That was Leo. Of course.

 

     "Afraid you'll fly through the front window? Don't worry, I'll catch you." Niles. Camilla frowned daintily at his tease. She could mentally picture Leo's glare and scowl, and Corrin's patient smile beside him.

 

     Peaking up over the seat now, she caught sight of the neighbor's grey head of hair, still unruly even today as she glanced over at Leo and raised an eyebrow. He glanced back at her, small smile coming onto his lips as he said something quietly that she could not make out. How interesting, now they were sitting together.

 

     Of course, Camilla knew there was nothing there. Elise might tease him about it, yet big sister knew the truth of things. It would take Leo far more time to fall in love with someone, his heart was guarded and icy demeanor only available to those who earned it. Perhaps this girl would earn it herself, with her big eyes and friendly smile, she could see Leo enjoying the sight one day. Not now, but one day when she proved herself.

 

     She mused happily upon the thought of her dear, guarded little brother finding love. He needed it, someone to make him feel special in the way he wanted, someone to make him feel needed. Camilla had never fulfilled that role since he was so independent already, yet with a woman that w _asn't_ his sister, she knew it was different. He deserved something nice, especially after having everything else ripped away.

 

     Her thoughts were suddenly shattered by a loud, heavily sarcastic voice, one that made her spine crawl with irritation as she processed the words, "So when are you two hooking up?"

 

     "Niles," Leo practically growled, "Don't say stuff like that, it's not happening. Lord, you practically yelled that."

 

     She watched as her little brother turned away to apologize to Corrin. Niles took that opportunity to slide his eyes over to her as if he had known she was there the entire time. She locked eyes with him, watching his lips grow into a familiar smirk. The electricity across the bus was evident as Camilla realized he had _known_ she was there.

 

     And he knew exactly how to push her buttons. Tease her little brother and make him uncomfortable? Camilla's boxing lessons would pay off one day on this man. They already had, once. She would do it again if need be.

 

     His eyes slid away from her, and the electricity and tension dissolved. Grumpy, she scooted back over and rested her forehead against the cool upholstery of the seat in front of her. She shut her eyes.

 

     "Looks like we have an eavesdropper, Leo."

 

     Her eyes shot open.

 

     _Don't come over here. Don't come this way. Don't go down the aisle._

 

Leo went down the aisle, of course he did. He began to walk down, craning his head up to see past the seats at the mop of purple hair hunched over. Might as well get up and face the fact that she was eavesdropping, she decided. Popping up, she raised her eyebrows as if just noticing him, "Oh, little brother! How nice that we see each other!"

 

     He merely narrowed his eyes, cold. "Are you following us?"

 

     Standing up now, she put her hands on her hips and raised a brow at him. To even think he would be suspicious of his own older sister like this, what kind of person did he think she was? Sure, she had done some… questionable things before, but she truly did love him. Maybe, at times, it was too much love, but this time it was pure and simple coincidence, and he had to believe that. "I was on here before you, Leo, you're the one following me. Besides," she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, sending him a smile, "I didn't hear much. All it was was Niles teasing you."

 

     His cheeks bloomed bright pink, eyes widening, "T-That's embarrassing! Don't listen to that!"  
 

     "What's embarrassing about it? He's just being himself, you're the one that chose to be his friend."

 

     It was really more like Niles chose him, latching himself to her little brother like a leech, yet Leo accepted it. For one who had acted so rudely to him before, his loyalty was entirely too surprising. Camilla didn't know what happened to make the man trust Leo, but she could only keep an eye out to make sure a betrayal wasn't in his future. Niles seemed to see her skepticism, as he leaned past Leo and sent her a raised brow and smirk, "Yeah, he just might like me more than you."

 

     "Impossible."

 

     Leo groaned like the annoyed teenager that he was, "I'm not doing this with you two."

 

      She sent him an innocent look, "I just love you."

 

     "So do I, Leo," Niles opened his arms and cocked his head, one eye wide, "But my love is wider."

 

      "You don't want to get into this argument with her."

 

      "Oh, I think I do."

 

      Behind Leo, Corrin finally pushed herself up and held up her hands. She looked nervous, albeit jokingly. On Niles' other side, Odin was asleep with his cheek pushed up against the window. Corrin, though, was attempting to play peace-maker, a role Camilla had a feeling she took up often, "Guys, we all love Leo."

 

     Both the older sister, and the best friend raised a brow. At the same time, they both spoke up, " _You do_?"

 

     Now both of them were a patchy red color, right up to their ears. Corrin's cheeks almost matched her eyes as she stuttered, "N-Not in that way. He's a good friend!"

 

     "Oh how sweet, already considering him your friend. How long have you known him?"

 

     Leo sent his older sister a flat look, "Stop terrorizing the poor girl. We're friends. She was here for me today."

 

     And that was more than anybody ever had been. He had his siblings, who reminded him constantly of how smart he was, how he needed nobody. Yet, he never put that to the test. Camilla knew this, he never knew if he truly needed anybody or not, since he never truly had anybody. Now, with friends, Camilla was happy for him, yet still couldn't help but wonder just how hurt he would be if betrayed. Knowing Leo, he would act as if nothing had happened, and she would spend the rest of her days concerned for him.

 

     That's exactly why she had to protect him from conniving delinquents like Niles. Or little red eyed girls that would hurt him. Odin was fine, he was drooling against the window, he wasn't a threat. But these two? They were under her watch.

 

     "Well dear, I know I'm not your friend, but do you mind if I sit with you?" She sent him a demure smile, watching his expression of resolve flicker off into confusion as she stepped up.

 

     "Sure, I guess," He sat back down into his seat, beside Corrin, "Just don't show those baby pictures I know you have of me."

 

     "Oh dear, that's only on special occasion," like on his first day of college, when showing them to his roommate and professors, or when a girl liked him a few years back. Little Leo, naked with only a cape on, running across the yard with a wooden sword, it was her favorite picture.

 

     Niles sat back in his own booth, spreading his legs apart a little so she couldn't get by, "You can sit on my lap if you li-"

 

     In response, Camilla promptly stomped on his foot with her heavy wedge sandals. She smiled as she did so, pleasant and sweet, watching him hunch over and hiss in pain. As he did so, she stepped over him and sat in the booth in front of Leo, holding her purse in her lap as she innocently smiled. Niles, on the hand, was glaring venemously, "You _bitch-_ "

 

     "Niles," Leo practically growled, "Hold your tongue."

 

     "Keep _her_ on a leash."

 

      Camilla maintained her composure, sweet and demure as she blinked her long lashes at him, "Oh, so sorry. So very sorry… But perhaps _you_ belong on the leash, yes?"

 

      "I've done that before, not my favorite kink," he looked unamused, "But your big feet crushing mine is worse-"

 

      " _My feet are not big_."

 

      Both Leo and Corrin stood up immediately, dissolving the tension as they did so. Brown eyes met red, and an understanding passed through them, a mutual agreement to escape the small warzone happening in the bus aisle. Camilla and Niles both glared as the two began to file out and nudge legs to let them by, hands holding the top of the seats as the bus began to slow down and push everything a bit forward. Camilla widened her eyes, "Where're you going?"

 

      Corrin merely grimaced, while Leo sent her a flat stare, "Leaving."

 

      "Why-ever so?" Niles mocked.

 

      The bus finally came to a stop with a heaving sigh of it's wheels. The driver put his hand on the handle and pulled open the glass doors, moving both Leo and Corrin into motion as they filed out, "We don't want to hear you two flirt in your own weird ways."

 

      She watched her brother's retreating back with her own special brand of fury. She was calm, composed with wide eyes and a soft frown, though Leo knew just how annoyed she was underneath it all, "We are _not_ flirting, dear."

 

       Leo, frankly, did not care, nor did he grace her with a response.

 

       From Niles, she got her reaction. He was condescending, smirking as he crossed his arms over his v-neck tshirt and cocked his head, "You're flirting with me? You think I'm handsome?"

 

      "With all due respect, I'd rather flirt with a grizzly bear."

 

       "I can be as ferocious as one in bed-"

 

       "Oh by the divine dragon, please shut up."

 

        ----------------------------------

 

       They escaped, and they were safe from the stupidity happening on the bus. Odin was left behind in his slumber and dozing to fend for himself between the fires that were Niles and Camilla.

 

       Desperate to leave that awkward situation behind, Corrin stepped down onto the sidewalk and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her shorts, sending Leo a bashful smile with her hair falling into her face loosely, "Wanna go apply to more places?"

 

       He sighed tiredly, "I suppose we should. I can't count on simply one application."

 

       The glass doors to the bus shut with a moan of protest. It began to sigh and roar as the driver gave it gas to move on down the street, carrying a war-zone in it's seats as it did. Corrin watched it go, "Well, we're not getting back on there. Guess we should walk."

 

       "Where to?"

 

       Almost immediately, nearly half a block down, the bus stopped again. Both Leo and Corrin looked over and watched as the glass doors slid open again, and a few muffled yells reached their ears. Next, there was Niles stumbling off the steps of the bus, with Camilla in tow. Both looked annoyed, distraught, and rather fired up. Camilla stepped away, huffing as she said something quietly to the driver. In turn, Niles yelled an insult to follow Camilla's more quiet remark. Leo could identify something about 'slashing tires' and 'sending in a complaint', though knowing Niles it would lean more towards the tire slashing.

 

      Immediately, Corrin tensed up, "Let's get out of here before they can catch up to us."

 

      "Agreed."

 

      In an awkward half run, half jog, the two began their escape from their _previous_ escape. As he cut through an alley and followed her mop of grey, unruly hair, he had a feeling that leaving the two alone wouldn't be a good idea, and one of them would be dead in a ditch soon. Probably Niles, most likely Niles. Surely, Niles.

 

      "Who do you think would win in a fight between them?" He asked curiously.

 

      Corrin didn’t even bother to stop and turn around, her answer was immediate, "Camilla. But I don't think they'll do that, Niles wouldn't dare hurt a woman unless she was a real threat to him or his family. Or uh… sexually. Or emotionally…"

 

       "What a well bred individual."

 

       "Hey, he's your friend."

 

       He supposed that was true. Niles had his bumps and rough spots, but he was a friend at least. Camilla could handle him well enough, and he never gave Leo much trouble, except with his perverted comments. Getting away from them was a breath of fresh air in his lungs, especially with Corrin nearby to keep him company.

 

       She began to slow down a bit in her rush to get away, now glancing over her shoulder past him, "I don't think they'll find us," her eyes flickered onto him, "Want to try a coffee shop?"

 

       "And buy some coffee? Good idea," A very good idea on his part, really. He needed one to perk him up entirely, especially after seeing his sister in that way. A day that had started out so well, with a newfound hope in working at the library, yet ruined by his overprotective sibling. Sighing, he spoke up once more, "I apologize that she.. Did that."

 

       "I'm sorry on Niles' behalf," she looked bashful, "He's a good guy, really."

 

        Curiously, he sent her a glance as he fell in line beside her, "Are you and him…?"

 

        "Oh, oh no. No, gosh no. I just… He's had a hard life," She sent him a curious look, "What about Camilla, though? What makes her act the way she is?"

 

        He had no qualms with telling Camilla's story, his own was another subject though. He looked up at the blue sky, raising a brow and pursing his lips as he thought over how to word this without giving anything about himself away. Sighing, he began, "She had a difficult life as well. Her mother was…"

 

       "A witch?"

 

       "Something like that."

 

      "So your mom was a witch, huh…"

 

      He sent her a glance now, quirking up his lips, "She was, but she's not the mom I'm talking about right now."

 

      "Huh?"

 

      "Camilla and I are half siblings, we share the same father, but not mother," He rolled his eyes at the thought of his father's mistresses, all normal pretty women until they were dazzled by his money, and turned into high class girlfriends covered in diamonds and designer clothes, it always happened the same way, "I'm not sure if I'd say my mother was worse, though, Camilla's was pretty bad. She never quite got what she needed from a female figure, so she tried to become one and dote on everybody she loved in her attempt to keep us around, and it resulted in… a bit of an over-protective streak."

 

      Her words floored him, "You really think that's why?"

 

      Stopping his tracks and looking at her curiously, he felt his interest peak. She stopped as well and returned his gaze with wry wisdom of her own. Of course that was why Camilla did what she did, Leo was smart enough to read his own sister. "Yes, do you think any different?"

 

      "Well, I don't know her too well, so I couldn't say, but…" she looked down, crossing her arms and toeing the dirty sidewalk - she wasn't wearing shoes again, dammit, she would step on glass and have to be rushed to the hospital one day, "It's almost as if she's overprotective because she feels like nobody else will give it to you and the others."

 

      It was almost like flipping an 'on' switch. His defenses rose up immediately, with his suspicion rising even higher, "How do you know we didn't get it?"

 

      Now, it was Corrin's turn to be floored. Her shoulders tensed, and she took a step back and glanced away, "I just… I've heard some things."

 

      Resentment was rising like flooding waters. Every muscle felt tense, defensive of his own family. She was right, but he didn't want everybody and their dog to know exactly what had happened to him. What had she heard? What had _the world_ heard? And what were they all saying? Even thinking upon it made him feel overheated. "And what is that?"

 

     Surrendering, she put her hands up in front of her, "It's not anything open to the public, I just… I used to know some people that did business with Garon, and they knew what your home life was like, is all."

 

      Corrin seemed to flinch at her own words. She watched Leo's careful, suspicious expression, fade into a venomous scowl as he squared her with earth brown eyes. She knew she had said something wrong, with the subject of Leo's family being entirely too touchy to even acknowledge. Especially with her admitting she had ties to him, it was betrayal in a way. This was supposed to be a restart for him, a new life, and here she was opening all his old wounds.

 

     "Oh, so you already know my mother?" It was a challenge, a hiss, irrationality evident in his reaction, "You know how she used to leave bruises on my arms when I didn't have perfect posture? Or how Elise's mother ignored her very existence in favor of screwing my father? Camilla's mother used to slap her behind closed doors-"

 

     "You need to calm down, and stop telling me this because we both know you'll regret it."

 

     Corrin was serious, yet not angry. She was gentle, with firm eyes and even firmer hands as they wrapped around Leo's wrists. She stepped forward, heaving up her shoulders with a deep breath as she locked her gaze with his. Leo gulped down his anger and closed his own eyes to take a moment to think through his actions. He was yelling at Corrin, he was yelling at his new friend, and she didn't deserve it. She was merely making conversation and admitting that she had ties to someone his father knew, nothing more and nothing less. In his passions, he had admitted his own secrets, something he never desired to spill in the first place. She was right, he would regret it.

 

     Imitating her, he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to see red ones gazing back kindly into his own, "I'm sorry, I… that was uncalled for," He stepped back to gently pull his wrists from her hands, feeling her soft fingers slip away from his skin, "I should get going."

 

     She had no plans to let him be alone, "It's okay, I imagine your parents are a touchy subject for you. Mine are too."

 

     "A good subject to avoid," he agreed, "Let's keep going, though you're going to have to tell me of your contacts."

 

     "I don't wear contacts."

 

     "Yes, very hilarious. Who are those friends you were talking about?"

 

     "I have no friends."

 

     "Corrin." He sent her a serious look.

 

     To which, she returned it with a wry twist of her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked positively devilish, entirely too charming, and for the first time Leo noticed. He tensed up as he realized this, and felt a twinge in his stomach. He felt slightly nauseous by it, yet ignored the feeling.

 

     "That's my name, yes."

 

     "Is it?" The sour mood was gone and replaced with a playful demeanor, "I feel like you're full of secrets."

 

     "Might be."

 

     "Tell me who the people you know are."

 

     "I know Niles, Odin, you, Camilla-"

 

     "Corrin."

 

     "That's me."

 

      "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

 

      She sent him another bashful smile, looking truly apologetic as she avoided his eyes, "I'm sorry, I really am. I just… don't think I'm ready to talk about that with anyone."

 

      As curious as he was, he was respectful as well. He merely nodded in return and kept on walking, his hands behind his back and his chin up. Even in poverty, he looked the part of an heir. He could've been a prince, for all anyone knew. And perhaps, to some, he was. If only they knew of the boy underneath it all, the ex-college student with too much on his plate.

 

       He had trauma wounds that could not be stitched up.

 

      ----------------------------

 

       Slushies were commonplace in Leo's hand now. He liked them mixed, red and blue, this odd flavor that could not be described as anything but 'sour and weird', but he supposed he was sour and weird too. Corrin, on the other hand, was just weird.

 

       She sat next to him on the front porch, her back a perfect arch as she hunched over and rested her elbows upon her knees. She wore a yellow sundress today, spaghetti straps nearly falling down her shoulders that were barely covered by the mass of grey hair. Resting on her nose was a pair of heart shaped sunglasses, wire framed and hiding her big eyes from the world. Leo, on the other hand, was not nearly as fashionable in his sweater vest and jeans.

 

       Of course, not nearly as fashionable, but ever the more snarky.

 

       "Yellow isn't your color." Exhibit A of this.

 

       He couldn't see Corrin rolling her eyes, but he was sure she did. She wore a shiny lipgloss today, that stuck to the tip of her straw poking out of the mixed slushie. "I'm wearing it anyway."

 

      He could see that. He could observe that she was wearing yellow, which clashed with her rather tan and warm skintone. She looked foreign, not quite Hoshidan, yet not quite Nohrian. There was a mixture  of something else in there that muddled up her features, which would otherwise be starkly Hoshidan. She was pretty, nonetheless, and Leo would not deny it.

 

      Nor would he admit it to anyone, dwell on it, or notice it much.

 

      "That's your life, I suppose."

 

      "Is it a great tragedy that I wear yellow?"

 

      Not at all. He, frankly, did not care. He merely had grown comfortable enough to point out these things jokingly, though yellow truly was not her color. It was a statement made out of boredom, to get a rise from the grey haired girl. And it did not work, unfortunately. Hardly anything did, Corrin would either take it seriously and start lecturing him about being a better person, or laugh.

 

      The two had began to spend lazy afternoons together. It was two days after he had applied to several jobs with her at his side, and one day since Odin came home looking very grumpy and claiming the bus took him to another city while he slept and he had to pay a pretty penny in bus fares. It was also just a day since Niles and Camilla had gotten into their weird way of fighting. The only result was Niles frequently leaning over the fence, watching Camilla walk on by until he caught her attention, trying to aggravate her, yet never breaking through her polite, motherly wall. Camilla was not going to budge, and neither was Niles.

 

       She had promised a nice dinner the night Leo had been looking for jobs, exactly 2 days ago. Yet the dinners were still hamburger helper and soft, bendy noodles. She claimed she was searching for the perfect recipe, and all the others she had found 'didn't feel right'. Perhaps not, Leo had never cooked and he didn't care to, he was not one to judge the quality of a recipe. But with Camilla's limited experience, he felt that she was in the same boat as him.

 

       There was something admirable about the way that she kept trying, though, it felt like a quality each sibling carried. Leo worked to become who he was, Camilla worked to be the person she wanted to be, Xander works to support the family, and Elise worked at making others happy. The world could say what they wanted about this family, yet nobody could ever say they weren't determined.

   

      Conquer, conquest. Defeat every weakness and keep going until you pass out. That was how they were raised, the one thing Garon had left them in his departure.

 

      Secular work, though, was not coming easily to Leo. As the thought entered his mind, he shifted uneasily, "I haven't been called by any of those places yet."

 

      Corrin sent him a glance as she stirred with her straw, "It's been 2 days. Sometimes it takes a month or two."

 

     "2 months? I can't wait until then."

 

     "Chill out, it'll come," she placed her hand on his shoulder, burning warm through the fabric of his shirt, "Have faith."

 

     "In what exactly?" Ever the skeptic.

 

     "In yourself. You've got a ton to offer, and you know it. Without faith in yourself you just… you'll get down if nothing happens as quickly as you want it."

 

     She was always giving little encouraging speeches like that, as if she was a constant re-run of Oprah. Or perhaps she watched so much that she just slowly became like that. Whatever it was, Leo couldn't help an inner appreciation of it.

 

     Yet, he would not ever, in a million years, admit that.

  

     He glanced away from her now, picking at a stray thread in the hem of his jeans. The slushie in his other hand was cold and condensating onto the wooden steps of the porch. Inside the house behind him, he could hear Camilla humming to herself as she banged around pots and pans to find the one she was looking for. Tonight was the night, she'd finally make her first, not-boxed meal. Leo didn't know whether to look forward to it, or to dread it.

 

     Down the street, the yellow school bus was slowly inching it's way up towards them. "Elise is home," Leo pointed out, "Wonder what fantastical story she'll have today."

 

     Corrin sent him a confused smile, raising a brow at him and cocking her head, "Story?"

 

     "Every night she has some crazy story of something that's happened at school. And Camilla forces us to all sit down and eat dinner like a family, so I've no choice but to listen to her."

 

     The bus had stopped at a house down the block to let off some students, but soon was up and roaring again as it neared. Leo watched the black strips on the side, the large wheels turning, and felt a sting of resentment. He had never really ridden on a school bus, and while he heard the horror stories, that was an experience he had never gotten, and would never get a chance to get back.

 

     Leo had gone to high school, yet it was a private school more concerned with pleasing it's students rather than giving them the typical experience. He supposed those were supposed to be the best years of his life, where ones usually found love and got into trouble, yet he spent his days studying and defending his spot at the top of the class. All the other students were entirely too focused on their grades to even attempt making new friends. Though it had only been a year ago, all Leo could quite remember from high school were cold walls, lectures, and report cards. And he had most certainly never ridden on a public school bus, always carted to and fro by his father's driver, before he had gotten his own car at 16.

 

     Yet, here Elise was, stepping off the dirty steps of the bus and turning around to wave at the driver. Elise, with her funny stories and experiences that Leo would never have. Elise, with her new school calendar filled with pep rallies and cheerleading practice. She would be the school sweetheart, she would have the experience that was nearly legendary, only portrayed well in movies. Leo resented the experience, not Elise. He couldn't dislike her.

 

     Except for, maybe, when she ran up to him and tackled him on his back.

 

     He had been sitting peacefully with Corrin at his side when she caught sight of him. The glass doors folded shut behind her as she broke out into a huge grin, and was a sudden blonde blur racing to him. He groaned as his back made contact with the wood of the porch, and his head barely missed hitting against the front door of his own home. He shut his eyes to block it out, only registering the thin arms wrapped around his neck and the face buried into his chest.

 

      "I'm so happy to see you!" She was like an excited puppy, "It's been so long!"

 

       He, on the other hand, was nowhere near puppy-status. He was more like a cat, a very irritated, very grumpy cat. "It's only been a few hours, and I saw you this morning."

 

       "Don’t act so annoye- Oh, Corrin!"

 

       He opened his eyes as he heard another squeal from her. Sitting up, he saw Corrin become the victim of Elise's next attack. As long as it wasn't him, he was satisfied. Corrin, though, only wrapped her arms around Elise's form and hugged her back just as tightly, grinning the entire time, "How're you?"

 

      "I'm good, Billy Jones asked me out today, but I told him I wasn't dating until I'm 80."

     

      "Why's that?" Leo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his little sister send him a pout. She was like a kid, really, for someone in the 10th grade.

 

       "I don't need a guy, I have more important things to do, like becoming president."

 

       "Of the coloring book club?" He condescended in return with fake enthusiasm, "Oh, Elise, what a good goal!"  
 

       She struck out with a small fist that hit him on his arm, making him hiss in pain and hold it as it bloomed with newfound soreness. She was unphased by her own punch, merely pulling away from Corrin completely to step back and look at him full on. Her hands went to her hips, eyes narrowed into a glare, "You're more snarky than usual, did someone eat all your cereal or something?"

 

       "Yes, actually, _you_ did," Leo had recently discovered cheap, box cereal, and it was his go-to for midnight snacks when he stayed up reading a book too late. Elise _had_ eaten it all without him figuring it out until it was too late, "And you didn't have to punch me."

 

        "Yeah I did, you're being a sour-puss. I can be president if I want," She looked prideful, "And I'll instill a new world order of peace and love."

 

        "That's highly unlikely in this economic stat-"

 

         Now, Corrin shot out with her own hand, placing it on Leo's mouth to get him to stop speaking. He froze up, eyes narrowing at her, and his hand going to her wrist to pry it off his mouth. She ignored  him and continued to speak to Elise, "I think peace is a good idea, even if the economy sucks. Leo…" she now looked at him, heart shaped sun-glasses falling down the bridge of her nose so the red of her eyes was now visible, "Don't be so negative."

 

         He wanted to groan, he wanted to roll his eyes and sigh like an impudent little brat. Instead, he merely gave her a flat look, "I'll attempt to."

 

         "See, a compromise!" Elise now stepped up and let the others scoot aside so she could get by and make her way to the door, "I'm hungry, it… it almost…" she had frozen, "It almost smells good in here."

 

         It almost smelled good in there. Whatever that meant, Leo found it startling enough to get up and investigate alongside her. Corrin merely raised an eyebrow, "Does it not smell good most of the time?"

  

         No, in fact it had no smell at all. Either that, or it smelled like damp, wet dogs. But as Leo neared and leaned in to let the scent waft to his nose, he blinked in surprise. "It smells like cooking meat."

 

         "I don't see any smoke around," Elise glanced up to look for the non-existent smoke clouds, "So there's no fire."

 

         Corrin had now gotten up to check alongside the two, hovering behind as Leo opened up the creaky glass door and stepped inside the house. The smell hit him once more, all the way across the living room to the figure standing up in the kitchen. Camilla had her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail, the tie of her apron visible underneath it as she hummed to herself. It was almost fantasy, as if there was something entirely wrong with the sight of it. There was no fire, no screaming, no burnt food. Merely several pots on the stove and the sound of a knife slicing through vegetables.

 

         Corrin was the only one unphased by this as she nudged her way through Elise and Leo to walk across the living room, earning a glance from Camilla as she leaned on the small counter seperating the two rooms and peaked over at the stove, "Is it going well?"

 

         "Splendidly," The eldest girl cooed, picking up orange carrot cuts with the flat of her knife and plopping them into a pot carefully, "I found a good recipe, and nothing's burnt yet."

 

         It wasn’t as if Corrin could really judge if it was going well or not, as she was just as bad as Camilla in the kitchen. Yet, it seemed like things were looking up, one sibling had reached a goal of theirs at least. Smiling, Leo walked up to the scene with his hands folded behind his back, and pulled out a chair at their small dining table to sit down, "What's gotten into you?"

 

        Elise now ran to the stove and peaked into the food curiously, as Camilla sent her little brother a polite, demure smile, "I just educated myself, sweetie. Is Corrin staying for dinner?"

 

        That stumped him. He tensed up for a second, his mouth opening as he sent Corrin a questioning look. Her sunglasses were up and off her nose, now resting on her head on top of her headband snugly. She sat on a stool with her cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she spoke, "If you want me to."

 

        "Does Leo want you to?"

  

        Frankly, he didn't care. He wasn't a child who was so eager to have friends around that he'd beg his mother for her to stay for dinner, and he wasn't trying to date her either. Whether she stayed or not didn't matter to him, though the constant implication that he _did_ like her was enough to make him frown. It seemed as if he couldn't have a female friend without everybody assuming he wanted to date her, in fact it just made him want to date even less than he already did.

 

        "She can if she wants," he glanced at her, noting that she looked amused at being spoke about as if she wasn't there, "but we'll have to eat in the living room." There weren't enough seats at the dining table.

 

        Camilla frowned at that, but essentially agreed, "It's a special night, so it's good to have friends around for it."

 

       "What're we celebrating?" Elise looked at her with big eyes.

 

       "Me. And my cooking. We're going to celebrate by eating it."

 

        Leo couldn't but to roll his eyes. Of course Camilla would make a celebration to praise herself, and put all the evening's focus on her. She would make a celebration out of the rain falling, or the sun coming up. He seemed to be the only subject she didn't quite celebrate.

 

          She dipped a spoon into the pot, and brought up a steaming liquid. The smoke tendrils twisted in protest as she leaned in to blow on it lightly, her lips pursed and eyes half lidded. Carefully, she turned around, and took a step towards a confused looking Corrin, "Try it," Corrin put a hand up to take the spoon, but Camilla merely pulled it from her reach, and raised it once more. The familiar, all too dangerous motherly smile was now twisting upon her lips as she pushed it closer to the grey haired girl, "I don't trust you entirely yet, but you're so sweet to my Leo," Finally, she stuffed the spoon into a startled Corrin's mouth, "Be good to him, and I'll be good to you."

 

        All she could do was nod, shocked.

 

        Camilla now raised a hand and brushed it through her mass of grey hair, "Now that we're on the same page, why don't you tell me your story? It must be so pitiful, so sad. Abandoned by your family, hmm? Raised in the foster care system? Oh, do tell."

 

       Now, Leo was interested. It was unfortunate how used he was to Camilla's motherly antics, yet this part caught his eye. Elise and he both watched Corrin as she pulled the spoon from between her lips, and shook her head no. There was nearly a collective sigh as they realized she wouldn't be telling her story, not today at least.

 

       "It's sad, I have to admit," she grimaced, "But I don't really like telling it."

 

       Camilla merely gasped daintily, "Oh, you're so traumatized, you can't even tell it! How sad," she reached out both hands and put them on Corrin's cheeks, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter, "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

 

       Her voice was muffled and confused, "From what?"

 

       "From the bad things," leaning in, Camilla placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving a small pink lipstick imprint upon her tan skin. She pulled back and turned back around to the stove, now all her attention upon the food once more. Warily, Corrin sent Leo a questioning look.

 

      He mouthed 'I'm sorry', and only earned a smile in return. Her expression read 'it's okay', and Leo knew for sure that this was just fine. Corrin could handle his family and their eccentricities, she would survive this dinner tonight, even with Camilla's half threats, half mothering. It took a special kind of person to stand the entire family together at once. And with Xander going to be home in a minute, Leo knew that she was in for a very tiring night.

 

      "So," Camilla grinned over her shoulder, "At dinner tonight, you'll tell us your entire story, okay?"

 

      In the short time Leo had known her, Corrin had never looked so nervous.


End file.
